El Regreso de la Consejera
by Sieglieg Liedger
Summary: Ambientado en HP y el Misterio del Príncipe. Claire White es llamada para que regrese a Hogwarts un año más para ocupar el cargo de Consejera Escolar nuevamente, más otras responsabilidades. Habiendo pasado por ello el año anterior, ésta vez deberá lidiar con nuevas clases de complicaciones mientras se esfuerza por ayudar a su trío favorito y mantener nivelada su vida personal.
1. Prólogo

Hola chicos! La continuación de La Nueva Profesora está aquí!

Para aquellos que no lo sepan; escribí un fic corto aparte, llamado Una Misión de Verano. No es completamente necesario que lo lean para entender este fic que estoy comenzando a publicar, si recomiendo que lean La Nueva Profesora, ya que los eventos ocurridos en ese fic están ambientados en el quinto libro, y este de aquí, en el sexto, por lo que todo comienza en el fic anterior.

Espero que les guste este primer capi y me regalen uno que otro review para saberlo.

Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Prólogo.**

Había mucha concurrencia dentro de aquel popular local de comida rápida aquel día. El verano llevaba siendo caluroso hasta el momento, pero nada parecido a lo del año anterior. La mayoría de la gente, sobre todo los niños, llevaban pantalones cortos y playeras delgadas para soportar el calor del exterior. Las familias alegres estaban sentadas juntas, comiendo papas fritas y hamburguesas, bebiendo sodas frías. Algunas otras hacían fila frente al mostrador para ordenar su comida, observando las diferentes opciones que se ofrecían en los distintos carteles sobre el personal de las cajas registradoras.

Afuera, muchas personas paseaban tranquilamente, habiendo almorzado ya o queriendo esperar un poco más antes de comer, buscando finalizar los asuntos que los llevaban hasta ese concurrido barrio londinense.

Una mujer se encontraba sentada, sola, frente a una de las pequeñas mesas para dos dentro del restaurante. Llevaba más de dos semanas queriendo hacer lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, y por fin había podido coordinar un día libre para lograrlo.

Claire White, como la mayoría de la gente ahí, llevaba puesta ropa ligera; unas sandalias de taco bajo que usaba a pies descalzos, unos jeans a medio muslo y una blusa floreada de mangas cortas, con los dos primeros botones abiertos, generando un atractivo, pero decente escote del cual colgaban sus gafas de sol. Tenía su densa cabellera negra atada en una cola de caballo con una liga elástica roja. No había podido llevar ese tipo de ropas durante lo que llevaba del verano, puesto que tenía clases de verano que impartir todos los días, en la University College London, por lo que utilizaba ropa acorde al puesto.

Cruzó su pierna derecha y volvió a leer el mensaje escrito con pulcra letra en un trozo de pergamino. El mensaje no era para ella, pero le llamaba mucho la atención. Llevó su mirada desde las letras hasta el joven de pelo negro, de pie frente al mostrador, y se preguntó el verdadero motivo detrás del mensaje.

Sonrió y levantó la mano, indicándole a Harry Potter donde se encontraba cuando éste se volteó para buscarla, cargando una bandeja llena de comida para ellos dos. Claire aún se impresionaba con lo mucho que había crecido en las cuatro semanas que habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, al final de su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando lo habían dejado junto a sus tíos en Kings Cross. Ella calculaba que era, como mínimo, treinta centímetros más alto que ese día; ya la había dejado bastante más abajo, como la mayoría de la gente. Pero aparte de su altura y los rasgos levemente endurecidos que se iban acercando al rostro de un hombre, Harry seguía teniendo el pelo negro desordenado y grueso, levantado en la coronilla, y unos ojos verdes y brillantes.

Lo había telefoneado a comienzos de aquella semana, a la casa de los Dursley, para indicarle que contaría con un día libre aquel día jueves, pues la Universidad había cancelado todas las actividades académicas por arreglos varios en el campus, y que le gustaría juntarse a almorzar y pasear para conversar si es que no tenía inconveniente.

Harry, quien había estado encerrado en Privet Drive desde que comenzaran las vacaciones, naturalmente estaba horriblemente aburrido y se moría por salir, pero por temas de seguridad no podía hacerlo. Obviamente, Claire había planeado todo con mucho cuidado, informando a distintos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, incluso al mismo Dumbledore, para solicitarle su permiso para acompañar a Harry a un paseo. Algunos habían puesto algunos reparos, pero cuando Dumbledore expresó su contento con la idea, nadie fue capaz de negarse una vez que Harry hubo aceptado. Había querido incluir a Ron, Hermione y Ginny en el paseo, pero el asunto era que proteger a uno era mucho más fácil que proteger a cuatro, así que tuvo que contentarse con eso. Claro, estaba muy feliz de poder verlo nuevamente, sobre todo tras lo vivido hacía unas semanas, durante un trabajo para la Orden que había realizado en el extranjero, junto a Hielsen. Así que ella había ido a buscarlo a la casa de sus tíos, en taxi, y luego habían decidido ir a la ciudad a almorzar.

Ella tenía grandes antojos por comida chatarra, y Harry, quien no había comido esas cosas en mucho tiempo, aceptó encantado. No habían podido hablar de muchas cosas en la parte de atrás del taxi, pero al menos Claire había confirmado que desde la corta charla de varios de los adultos cercanos a Harry con sus tíos, no estaba pasando hambre ni lo mantenían encerrado. Tampoco había detectado nada sospechoso que sucediera en el vecindario; de hecho, parecía que no pasaba nada fuera de lo común.

Harry posó la bandeja frente a ella antes de sentarse en la silla del otro lado de la mesa. Había dos hamburguesas grandes, dos porciones grandes de papas fritas y dos bebidas de máximo tamaño. Claire sonrió, mirando la comida. Para él parecía una comida normal, para ella quizás parecía demasiado, pero realmente tenía mucha hambre.

\- Muchas gracias. – agradeció Claire, el gesto de que le llevara la comida a la mesa para que ella no esperara de pie.

Ella tomó una papa frita y se la llevo a la boca, saboreando la gloria.

\- Hacía meses que no comía de éstas. – dijo, feliz.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a comer también.

\- Había olvidado preguntarte. – dijo Harry. - ¿Cómo van las clases en la universidad?

\- Oh, bastante bien. – respondió Claire. – La estructura de la teoría es un poco diferente a la que se enseña en Estados Unidos, pero la teoría sigue siendo la misma, de todos modos. Nunca había hecho clases de verano, eso sí.

\- ¿Y qué tal? – preguntó Harry, metiéndose una papa en la boca.

\- Bueno, el nivel de exigencia que me piden los directores de Bioquímica y Biotecnología es bastante alto, porque estoy impartiendo clases de repetición, así que los estudiantes se esfuerzan mucho pero aun así no logran resultados demasiado buenos. – suspiró Claire. – No son demasiados estudiantes; son los que no lograron aprobar las clases durante el semestre normal. Si se hubieran esforzado como lo han hecho este verano, sus calificaciones hubieran sido estupendas. Al menos no tengo a nadie que esté reprobando.

Harry asintió.

\- ¿Volverás a… enseñarnos a nosotros? – preguntó Harry, con cuidado de no mencionar palabras que no deberían ser mencionadas frente a los muggles.

Claire se detuvo en la mitad de una papa, lo pensó unos segundos, luciendo contrariada, y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo creo, Harry. – respondió la mujer, luego de haberse comido su papa. Bebió un poco de su refresco de cola y miró al joven. – El Director ya tiene a un candidato para ocupar la plaza bacante en el profesorado.

Harry se mostró decepcionado por aquello.

\- ¿Quién es el nuevo profesor?

\- La verdad, no tengo ni idea. – confesó Claire. Sabía que llegaría un nuevo profesor a enseñar aquel año que se acercaba, pero Dumbledore no había revelado su identidad.

\- ¿Y no podrías volver como consejera?

\- Harry, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que aquel puesto solo fue creado para que no tuviera que marcharme tan pronto luego de llegar, cuando Umbridge me sacó del cargo de profesora. – dijo Claire, serena. – Fue la forma del director para que el hecho de haber viajado tan lejos no fuera completamente en vano.

Claire nunca le dijo, ni le diría, que se había quedado en Hogwarts por la promesa que le había hecho al director acerca de ayudarlo a mejorar.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Harry, terminando sus papas.

Claire también había terminado las suyas, y ahora se dedicaba a desenvolver su hamburguesa con doble queso.

\- Claro que… no hay nada confirmado. – comentó ella, haciéndolo mirarla con curiosidad. – Bueno, se suponía que existía la opción de quedarme; por eso el director fue, de hecho, quien me consiguió los formularios y el contacto de la dirección de los colegios en la universidad que necesitaban con urgencia a un profesional que dictara las cátedras este verano, porque así podría quedarme y seguir… con mi vida muggle… hasta el inicio del próximo año escolar.

Claire dejó su hamburguesa descubierta sobre el papel que la había cubierto, sobre la bandeja.

\- Pero no he recibido ninguna noticia de él; de hecho no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto directo con sus palabras… hasta que me mostraste esto que te envió. – Claire le devolvió el mensaje de Dumbledore en el trozo de pergamino. – No he visto al director desde hace dos semanas, más o menos, luego de que le reportara los resultados de un encargo que me hizo. Y no hablamos sobre el colegio en esa ocasión.

Harry miró en todas direcciones, queriendo comprobar que no había nadie escuchando lo que estaban hablando. El lugar estaba lleno de familias con niños pequeños, así que el ruido era considerable, por lo que si hubiera alguien del mundo mágico como ellos intentando escucharlos, cosa que dudaba, le sería muy difícil.

El chico volvió a mirar a Claire, que ya había comenzado con la hamburguesa.

\- Fue un trabajo… ¿para ya sabes? – preguntó Harry.

Claire lo miró mientras masticaba, y entonces le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?

\- No puedo decírtelo. – dijo Claire, simplemente. – Lo sabes. El director nos envió a Neil y a mí a averiguar algunas cosas para él, solo eso puedo revelarte.

Si Harry se molestó con la imposibilidad de saber lo que Dumbledore la había enviado a hacer o no, no pudo decirlo, porque el rostro del joven no mostró señal alguna.

\- El inspector… digo, Hielsen, ¿sigue siendo parte de… ya sabes?

Claire asintió.

\- Por supuesto. Todos seguimos activos. – declaró Claire. – Come tu hamburguesa, antes de que se enfríe.

Harry desenvolvió su hamburguesa.

\- ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó. – Hielsen… quiero decir.

Durante parte del año anterior, Neil Hielsen había entrado a trabajar en Hogwarts como el Inspector General de Disciplina y Comportamiento, bajo el mando directo de Umbridge, quien era la Directora en ese entonces. Pero aunque había trabajado para aquella despreciable mujer, con las órdenes de atrapar a Harry y sus amigos haciendo cualquier falta a las reglas para poder expulsarlos, de hecho él había sido quien había protegido a Harry de ser descubierto en algunas ocasiones, y quien había informado a Claire sobre el paradero de Harry, cuando éste había volado hacia el Ministerio de Magia para salvar a Sirius, a quien creía secuestrado.

\- Está bien. Lo vi por última vez la semana pasada. – Claire sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Harry la miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza levemente, como si hubiera algo extraño en su expresión. La mujer se recompuso y terminó de comer.

\- Yo gano. – dijo, triunfante. Harry aún tenía media hamburguesa por comer.

Harry sonrió y terminó de comer mientras Claire se bebía su refresco.

\- ¿Qué tal están Ron y Hermione? – preguntó Claire. – Quise invitarlos a venir, pero no me lo permitieron.

\- Están bien, creo. – dijo Harry, tras limpiarse la boca con la servilleta. – Nos escribimos bastante a menudo; están muy curiosos por el mensaje que me mandó el director. Por eso quise ver si tú sabrías algo al respecto.

Claire asintió.

\- Lamento no haber sido de ayuda. – dijo, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. – Aunque que nadie más sepa nada solo me dice que se trata de algo que respecta solo a ustedes dos.

Harry no había pensado en aquello, o así pareció por la cara que puso.

\- ¿Vamos por un postre? – ofreció Claire, sonriente. – El día está perfecto para un helado.

El muchacho sonrió y ambos se pusieron de pie para salir del local. Claire había escuchado de una heladería bastante popular por parte de algunos de los estudiantes a los que enseñaba en la universidad, que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Le indicó a Harry la dirección y caminaron juntos por la soleada acera, observando al interior de algunos aparadores para mirar los productos que ahí se promocionaban. No era ni cerca de tan entretenido como mirar en las tiendas mágicas, pero era una distracción al calor durante el tiempo que les demoraba llegar a la tienda de helados.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una pequeña fila frente al mostrador, pero la temperatura era tan agradable al interior de la tienda que no les importó esperar. Claire miró a Harry, quien estaba a su lado, hacia arriba.

\- ¿Sabes? No puedo creer lo mucho que creciste estas semanas. - comentó, y sonrió.

\- Tendré que comprar toda la ropa para el colegio otra vez. - dijo Harry.

\- Al menos será la última vez, no creo que vayas a estirarte mucho más. Aunque... nunca se sabe. - dijo Claire. - A mi me dijeron que me pegaría un estirón entrando en la adolescencia. Todavía lo estoy esperando...

Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír, atrayendo algunas miradas del resto de la clientela.

\- Olvidé preguntarte... - dijo Claire, cuando las risas hubieron cesado. - ¿Estás nervioso por los resultados de los exámenes?

Algo en el rostro de Harry le indicó que ni siquiera había pensado en ellos durante lo que llevaban de vacaciones.

\- La verdad, no. Sé que en tu materia me fue excelente, estoy seguro de que sacaré la calificación máxima. Y me tengo mucha fe en los exámenes de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick. Incluso creo que podría aprobar mi asignatura menos favorita...

Claire supo que se trataba de Pociones. Asintió.

\- ¿Sigues con la misma ambición de trabajo?

Harry asintió sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Yo creo que lo conseguirás. Pero deberás trabajar muy duro, Harry. Los niveles avanzados de las asignaturas que requieres son bastante pesados. - advirtió Claire, y miró las distintas variedades de helados. - ¿De qué quieres?

Harry se pidió un enorme helado de chocolate con chips de menta y Claire uno de mantequilla de maní con chocolate blanco.

\- Realmente están buenísimos. - aprobó Claire, sonriente.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar mientras comían de manera apresurada, puesto que el calor amenazaba con derretir sus helados rápidamente, algo que usualmente no sucedía con los helados que vendían en el mundo mágico. Claro, un encantamiento simple hubiera bastado para evitar que se derritieran, pero Harry no podía usar magia a menos que estuviera en peligro, y el riesgo de mancharse la ropa con gotas de helado no era considerado un peligro, y Claire no iba a arriesgarse a hacer magia rodeada de muggles, lo que podría atraer la atención no sólo de la gente no-mágica.

Y después de una buena caminata junto a las fuentes de agua, que generaban un refrescante rocío, Claire miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y decidió que era hora de que Harry regresara a casa de sus tíos.

Bajaron a la estación del metro para acercarse un poco más a Privet Drive antes de tomar el taxi.

\- Será muy extraño no poder hablar contigo en el colegio... - comentó Harry, cuando se encontraron sentados dentro del vagón.

\- Oye, aún no hay nada definitivo. - le recordó Claire. - Y siempre estará el correo. Claro, no sería lo mismo, pero era algo.

\- ¿Crees que podamos vernos de nuevo antes de que tomemos el tren?

Claire asintió de inmediato.

\- Claro que si. Las clases de verano terminan la próxima semana, así que estaré libre desde algunos días antes de que tengan que partir hacia el colegio. Iré a verlos a la casa de Ron. - prometió la joven. - No me iría sin despedirme de todos. Si es que llego a irme.

Se bajaron del vagón y subieron a la superficie para tomar un taxi.

\- A Privet Drive, número 4, por favor. - indicó Claire al conductor.

\- En seguida, Madame.

Eran más o menos treinta minutos de viaje desde ahí, dependiendo del tráfico. Los primeros minutos siguieron conversando, mayormente sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que Claire recordó algo.

\- Oh, es verdad. - dijo la joven de pronto. - No sé si te contaron ya; Bill, el hermano de Ron, se casará.

Aquello tomó a Harry por sorpresa; al parecer ninguno de sus amigos le había comentado aquello en ninguna de sus cartas.

\- Vaya, que buena noticia. - dijo Harry. - ¿Con quién se casará?

\- Fleur Delacour. - respondió Claire, echando mano a su mejor francés.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? No sabía que se conocieran.

Claire asintió.

\- Se conocieron hace dos años; recuerda que Bill y Charlie ayudaron a organizar... la fiesta en el colegio. - explicó. - De hecho, creo que ella se está quedando con la familia Weasley; trabaja en el Banco con Bill para mejorar su inglés.

\- Vaya, si que se han olvidado de contarme varias cosas en las cartas, Ron y Hermione. - comentó Harry. - Creo que, como castigo, no les diré nada de lo que suceda mañana cuando me vaya a su casa.

Claire reprimió una risa, divertida.

Y los últimos quince minutos siguieron mayormente en silencio, adormecidos por el calor, el sonido del motor y sus estómagos llenos. La joven cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia un lado, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry.

\- Me divertí mucho hoy, Harry. - dijo. - Gracias por acompañarme.

\- También me divertí. Gracias a ti.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de los tíos de Harry.

\- Espéreme aquí un momento, por favor. - pidió Claire al taxista, y se bajó para acompañar a Harry a la puerta de la casa. - Bueno, que tengas un día remanente aquí... decente. Luego ya podrás divertirte en La Madriguera.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, Claire. Ten, te pago el recorrido en taxi hasta... - Harry iba a sacar dinero de su billetera, que usaba solo en vacaciones; había cambiado algunos galeones en Gringotts al inicio del año escolar anterior para tenerlo para las vacaciones en el mundo muggle, nunca lo gastaba todo, y en esa ocasión Claire había invitado todo.

\- Nada de eso. - interrumpió Claire. - Puedes considerarlo todo como una parte adelantada de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Vieron dentro de su perfil como las cortinas de la sala se revolvían y se hacían a un lado para revelar el rostro redondo y rosado de Vernón Dursley, quien se quedó mirando a Claire y agitó su bigote. La joven lo saludó con la mano. - Hola, señor Dursley, gusto en verlo de nuevo.

El rostro del hombre volvió a desaparecer detrás de las cortinas.

\- Me da la impresión de que no le agrado. - dijo Claire, irónica.

\- No es nada personal; no le gusta nada ni nadie que tenga que ver conmigo ni la magia. - Harry se encogió de hombros. - Aunque... al inicio de las vacaciones vino todo el camino desde la estación del tren refunfuñando acerca de cómo era posible que alguien de nosotros pudiera ser doctor. Le dije que habías ido a la universidad... creo que la idea de que los magos además podamos tener una carrera muggle exitosa si lo deseamos no le causó mucha gracia.

Claire rio por lo bajo. Entonces le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al joven que era como un hermano menor para ella.

\- Nos veremos en algunos días, Harry. Cuídate.

\- Adiós.

Claire regresó al taxi y, a través de la ventanilla, se despidió con la mano del muchacho antes de que este entrara a la casa y el coche se pusiera en marcha.


	2. El año que se viene

Hola gente! He traído nuevo cap. Leer, Disfrutar y Review!

Saludos!

 **1  
El año que se viene.**

El banco de los magos, Gringotts, en el Callejón Diagon, estaba tan atiborrado de gente como lo había estado todos los días las últimas semanas. Con las nuevas medidas de seguridad impuestas por los duendes, uno tardaba al menos cinco horas para poder retirar oro de sus cámaras, y aún más en hacer trámites como el que Claire necesitaba hacer. Por suerte para ella, contaba con un buen amigo que trabajaba en la institución. Mientras esperaba pacientemente en una antesala en la parte de atrás del atrio, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore el día anterior.

Hacía cuatro días que se había juntado con Harry para almorzar, una instancia que les permitió ponerse al día de los sucesos ocurridos durante lo que llevaba del verano, tocando el tema de los planes de Claire para cuando terminara con las clases de verano en la universidad, algo para lo que la joven no tenía una respuesta cierta. Por coincidencia, o tal vez no tanto, el asunto fue resuelto al día siguiente, cuando Dumbledore fue a verla al campus para conversar con ella.

 _Tres días antes._

 _Claire acababa de salir del salón de clases, tras haber tomado el examen final de Introducción a la Microbiología del curso de verano a un conjunto de estudiantes de bioquímica, biotecnología, y unos pocos rezagados de biología, cuando notó que, extrañamente, las luces de los faroles públicos en el campus, afuera del edificio, comenzaban a apagarse. Tuvo una ligera idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, y regresó al interior del salón, en el que ya no quedaba ningún estudiante._

 _En total habían sido quince estudiantes los que se habían presentado al examen, los cerca de 10 restantes habían podido ser eximidos de presentarse gracias a su desempeño durante las dos pruebas anteriores. Quince exámenes a corregir no era demasiado; podía hacerlo aquella misma noche, lo que permitiría que los muchachos tuvieran conocimiento de su calificación final al día siguiente, sabiendo de inmediato si habían aprobado o no el curso. El curso de Biología Molecular ya había sido terminado la semana anterior, con todos los estudiantes aprobados; las calificaciones no habían sido las más altas, dada la exigencia solicitada al momento de corregir las respuestas, pero al menos habían pasado._

 _Claire se sentó en una de las sillas acolchadas con escritorio incorporado tipo auditorio y esperó a que la persona que venía a verla apareciera en el lugar. A través de la puerta entreabierta, observó cómo las luces blancas del pasillo se apagaban, y unos segundos después, la puerta se abría completamente para revelar a un anciano alto, de cabello y barba largos y blancos, con una nariz torcida y ojos azules, vestido con un traje formal._

 _La joven tenía la varita en mano; sabía que lo que había hecho con las luces para no ser detectado por las cámaras de seguridad sólo podría haberlo realizado el verdadero Dumbledore, pero como medida de seguridad, como un cuasi protocolo de la Orden, le apuntó con la varita._

 _El hombre ni siquiera lució preocupado._

 _\- ¿Qué le ofrecí al profesor Dumbledore la última vez que fue a mi casa? - preguntó Claire, atenta._

 _Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa._

 _\- Una taza de té, aunque recuerdo que pedí algo más fuerte; me diste un Bourbon muggle que dejaba un delicioso sabor parecido a la canela. - respondió el anciano. Claire sonrió y bajó la varita._

 _\- Es una agradable, aunque inesperada, sorpresa, profesor. - dijo, alegre, y fue a abrazarlo._

 _\- Es muy bueno verte de nuevo, Claire. - aseguró Dumbledore. - Estuve esperando afuera cerca de una hora, a que el examen que estabas tomando terminara; me entretuve admirando este maravilloso campus que tiene unos jardines fantásticos. ¿Ha salido bien el examen?_

 _\- Bueno, solo pude echarles una hojeada a las respuestas de los estudiantes que terminaron primero y se fueron antes, pero se veían bastante decentes. - dijo Claire. - Me han pedido que sea bastante exigente, tanto para hacer las preguntas como para corregir las respuestas; como es un curso de repetición de verano, quieren que aquellos a los que se les da la oportunidad de aprobar sin retrasar su avance demuestren todo lo que tienen._

 _Dumbledore asintió._

 _\- ¿Pero qué lo trae por aquí? - quiso saber la joven. Las cosas habían estado tan agitadas en la Orden, que creía que le tendrían un nuevo encargo._

 _\- He venido, en esta ocasión, a zanjar un tema que tenemos pendiente. Pero primero quiero que me cuentes cómo está Harry._

 _Claire sonrió y le indicó que la acompañara a sentarse a los asientos._

 _\- Lo vi bastante compuesto, de hecho. Los Dursley lo tratan más bien como siempre, pero dice que no le afecta. - explicó Claire. - La pasamos muy bien. Almorzamos juntos y paseamos para ver algunas tiendas; creo que nos ha servido de distracción y relajo a los dos._

 _\- Me alegra mucho escucharlo. - aseguró Dumbledore, sonriente. - No sé si te habrá comentado que iré a buscarlo mañana por la noche para llevarlo a La Madriguera._

 _\- Si, lo mencionó. Siente muchas ganas por saber lo que tiene que decirle._

 _\- Oh, la curiosidad; propulsora de grandes descubrimientos y terribles tragedias._

 _Claire se fijó en su mano derecha entonces, y alzó las cejas de golpe. estaba ennegrecida y... horrible. Parecía la mano de un muerto._

 _\- ¿Profesor? Su mano... ¿qué...?_

 _\- Es una historia para otra ocasión, bastante emocionante._

 _Claire sabía que debía tener sus motivos para no revelar lo que le había provocado tal estado, así que no insistió._

 _\- Ahora, vamos a lo que me trae aquí. - Dumbledore la miró por sobre sus lentes de medialuna. - Quisiera saber si estarías dispuesta a regresar a Hogwarts este año._

 _Claire no pudo esconder su sorpresa._

 _\- Pero... creía que había encontrado un nuevo profesor para la vacante..._

 _\- Y lo hice. Aunque su asistencia no está confirmada, espero tener una respuesta definitiva mañana por la noche. - explicó Dumbledore._

 _\- Oh... entonces quiere saber si estoy disponible para ocupar su lugar en caso de que rechace el puesto._

 _Dumbledore sopesó sus palabras._

 _\- Si. Y no. - dijo el anciano. - Es cierto que en caso de que el puesto no sea ocupado, me gustaría volver a encargarte la tarea de impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras otra vez, pero quiero que regreses al colegio incluso aunque el nuevo profesor acepte la oferta y tome la vacante._

 _A Claire le llamó la atención el hecho de que aún teniéndola a ella disponible para ser profesora de nuevo, parecía estar dándole prioridad al otro candidato. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse ofendida, comprendió que si era así, Dumbledore debía tener sus razones, y seguramente eran de un gran peso._

 _Aún asi no podía evitar sentirse curiosa._

 _\- Claro que no te lo estoy pidiendo así nada más. Este año, he dispuesto que miembros de la Orden patrullen los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts constantemente, y creo que tener a otro miembro dentro del castillo, además de la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y yo mismo, sería una importante adición a la seguridad. - dijo Dumbledore, tranquilamente. - Volverías como Consejera Escolar; estoy seguro de que a la gran mayoría de los estudiantes que ya te conocen les encantará la noticia._

 _La joven, además de sentirse contenta con la posibilidad de volver al castillo durante otro año, sintió sospechas detrás de las razones que Dumbledore le acababa de exponer. Aumentar la seguridad dentro del castillo... todo parecía indicar que el director sospechaba que algo así como una invasión era completamente posible. ¿O era solo una precaución?_

 _Pero dejando eso de lado, Claire recordó que, incluso aunque su estadía en el Reino Unido podría haber estado llegando a su fin, ella no había hecho ningún trámite para regresar a casa, como si inconscientemente hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad de quedarse. Eso era un indicio claro de sus deseos._

 _La mujer sonrió, y asintió._

 _\- Lo haré. - aceptó, sintiéndose más feliz que lo que hubiera imaginado al tener que postergar su carrera durante otro año._

 _Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente, juntando sus manos con suavidad._

 _\- Estupendo; los profesores también estarán contentos de volver a verte. - dijo el anciano._

 _\- ¿Quién sería el nuevo profesor, por cierto?_

 _\- Un viejo amigo mío, y si mal no recuerdo, también lo conoces; te hizo clases durante tu primer año en Hogwarts. Horace Slughorn._

 _Claire se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, en silencio._

 _\- Pero el profesor Slughorn enseñaba pociones..._

 _\- Y volverá a hacerlo, si es que acepta el empleo este año._

 _\- Lo que significa que... el profesor Snape..._

 _\- Impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - confirmó el director. - Sin embargo, Claire, debo pedirte que no le comentes a nadie acerca de eso. En especial a Harry y los demás. Lo que me recuerda... ¿Tienes planeado ir a La Madriguera próximamente?_

 _Claire asintió._

 _\- El fin de semana, cuando termine el curso de verano aquí._

 _\- Excelente. Quisiera encargarte que le entregues esto a Harry, al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger. - Dumbledore sacó cuatro sobres desde el interior de su chaqueta y se los tendió a la joven. - Por un tema de seguridad, no quiero enviar esto vía lechuza, porque revelaría el paradero de Harry. Se lo entregaría yo mismo a él mañana, pero necesito que esté completamente concentrado en lo que le haremos cuando lo vea, y que le dé al menos una noche de reflexión, sin mayores distracciones._

 _Claire volvió a asentir, comprendiendo._

 _\- Yo se los llevaré, el sábado por la mañana. - Claire observó todos los sobres. - Son..._

 _\- Los resultados de los TIMOs, y la carta de inicio de curso de Harry. - confirmó Dumbledore, lo que ella ya sospechaba._

 _Claire sonrió y guardó cuidadosamente los sobres dentro de su bolso._

 _\- Bien, eso era todo lo que me traía por aquí. - indicó Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie con su agilidad habitual. - Creo que las luces de los pasillos y las farolas deberían regresar a iluminar el paso de la gente. Nos vemos, Claire._

 _\- Nos vemos en el colegio, director._

 _Dumbledore le sonrió y sacó un objeto parecido a un encendedor, accionándolo al tiempo en que desaparecía._

Claire levantó la mirada hacia Bill, quien acababa de salir por una puerta que conducía a una sala privada un poco más allá, a la que sólo los trabajadores del banco tenían acceso. El pelirrojo sonreía, lo que le daba un buen presentimiento.

\- Me debes una grande, White. - dijo Bill, fanfarrón. - Hice en solo cuatro días algo que normalmente hubiera tomado al menos dos semanas.

Le entregó un sobre lleno de documentos.

\- Todo está listo. El dinero de tu cuenta de ahorros en el banco muggle de Estados Unidos será retirado por tu padre y cambiado a dinero mágico antes de ser enviado aquí. - explicó él. - Tienes acceso a las cantidades especificadas en los papeles; logré que Gringotts guardara el oro por adelantado en tu bóveda; lo sacamos del fondo general del banco. Cuando el oro proveniente de Estados Unidos llegue, se irá para allá. Lo importante es que ya tienes patrimonio sólido aquí.

\- Muchas gracias, Bill. - le sonrió Claire, sin molestarse en ver los papeles. Ya los revisaría con calma después, pero confiaba en su amigo completamente.

Había mandado a transferir el dinero que tenía guardado en Estados Unidos para tenerlo disponible en caso de emergencias. En Hogwarts no ganaba mal, pero tener dinero extra para echar mano era algo que quería tener esta vez, por si acaso. Claro, había dejado gran parte de lo suyo en América; aún tenía su casa allá, y un fideicomiso que podría cobrar a los treinta años, que ascendía a varios miles de dólares.

\- No hay problema. - aseguró Bill. - ¿Qué harás ahora?

Claire guardó el sobre en su bolso.

\- Iré a la Madriguera; le dije a tu madre que iría hoy y tengo que entregarle algunas cosas a los chicos. - dijo Claire. Bill sonrió.

\- Ron y Ginny estarán felices de verte de nuevo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry acababa de vestirse para bajar a la cocina de La Madriguera, tras haber desayunado en una de las camas de la antigua habitación de Fred y George, aprovechando la oportunidad para tener una conversación con Ron y Hermione. En la privacidad del dormitorio, les había contado por fin acerca de la profecía que había escuchado de los recuerdos de Dumbledore, y como su destino había sido unido al de Voldemort debido a ella. Sus amigos ya se habían imaginado que se trataba de algo como eso. También les había contado acerca de las intenciones de Dumbledore de darle clases particulares durante el siguiente curso, y sobre su viaje con el director de Hogwarts para buscar a un viejo profesor y convencerlo de salir de su retiro, algo que no encontraron nada extraño, considerando que necesitaban un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, ahora que Umbridge había sido sacada del colegio.

\- Pensaba que Claire podría haber ocupado el cargo de nuevo. - comentó Ron, evidentemente decepcionado.

Harry como le había ido al reunirse con Claire esa semana.

\- Supongo que ya no le queda nada más que hacer aquí y volverá a Estados Unidos. - dijo Harry, bajando la escalera con Ron. - Dijo que se despediría antes de irse, eso si.

Hermione había bajado la carrera al enterarse de que los resultados de sus exámenes llegarían aquel día. La encontraron mirando por la ventana de la cocina, mientras una taimada señora Weasley intentaba ignorar a Fleur, quien hablaba sobre la cocina francesa. Ginny tampoco parecía muy contenta.

Hermione caminaba de un lado para otro, tronándose los dedos.

\- Señora Weasley, ¿está muy segura de que ninguna lechuza ha llegado esta mañana? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Si, querida, lo hubiera notado. - respondió la mamá de Ron, paciente. - Pero son apenas las nueve, queda mucho tiempo...

\- Sé que reprobé Runas Antiguas... - murmuró Hermione febrilmente. - Estoy segura de que me equivoqué en una traducción. Y el práctico de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no estuvo tan bien. Creo que aprobé Transformaciones, pero...

\- ¿¡Puedes parar, Hermione!? - pidió Ron. - No eres la única nerviosa aquí. Y cuando tus diez Extraordinarios...

\- No, no, no... - Hermione agitó sus manos. - ¡Sé que reprobé todo!

\- ¿Qué pasa si reprobamos? - preguntó Harry, al cuarto en general.

\- Se discute con tu Jefe de Casa; se lo pregunté a la profesora McGonagall al final del curso pasado... - dijo Hermione.

\- En Beauxbatons, - comenzó Fleur. - Hacíamos las cosas de fogma difegente. Cgeo que ega mejog. Dábamos exámenes al sexto año, no al quinto. Y después...

Pero nadie le prestaba atención, pues se enfocaron en la puerta de la cocina, cuando alguien la golpeó para llamar desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó la señora Weasley, con su varita en mano.

\- Soy Claire. - respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. - Fui a Gryffindor, fui campeona de duelos en mi séptimo año y mi... mayor frustración de niña era ser tan bajita.

Ron comenzó a reír, hasta que Ginny le dio un codazo en las costillas. La señora Weasley fue a abrirle la puerta rápidamente.

\- Que gusto que hayas podido venir, Claire. - saludó la señora Weasley, dándole un abrazo a la joven.

\- Gracias por recibirme.

\- Claro que si, pasa, pasa.

Claire miró al resto y sonrió radiantemente.

\- ¡Chicos! - se adentró en la cocina y fue a saludar a los demás. Abrazó primero a Hermione. - ¿Cómo has estado, Hermione?

\- Que gusto volver a verte, Claire. - saludó la chica.

Luego fue a abrazar a Ginny, a quien saludó alegremente también. Después fue a con Ron.

\- Te escuché reírte, Ronald. - reprendió, sin nada de enojo y en broma. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para abrazarlo, y el pelirrojo tuvo que agacharse un poco. - Claro como tú creciste varios metros en solo unas semanas no sabes lo que es ser bajo.

Ron se rio, algo sonrojado. Claire le sonrió a Harry y lo abrazó, también poniéndose de puntitas.

\- Tanto tiempo, Harry. - dijo en broma.

\- Años y años.

Fue, finalmente, donde Fleur, a quien le tomó las manos e intercambiaron besos en las mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo está mi futugo esposo hoy, Claire? - preguntó Fleur.

\- Bien. Dice que podría salir un poco más temprano de Gringotts hoy, y que pasará para acá.

\- Ya nos enteramos que Dumbledore consiguió un nuevo profesor, Claire. - dijo Hermione. - Es una lástima, nos hubiera gustado tenerte de vuelta en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Así que logró convencer al profesor Slughorn de volver al colegio? - preguntó la joven, mirando a Hermione. - Acabo de enterarme de eso.

\- ¿De verdad no lo sabías? - preguntó Harry. - Pensaba que el profesor Dumbledore te lo habría dicho ya. ¿Significa que no has venido a despedirte?

Claire negó.

\- Oh, no. Y no tendré que hacerlo pronto, eso espero. - dijo Claire, sonriéndole. - Volveré a Hogwarts para ser la Consejera Escolar otro año más; el profesor Dumbledore me lo pidió hace unos días.

\- ¡Que maravillosa noticia! - se alegraron Hermione y Ginny.

Harry y Ron sonreían. Claire pareció acordarse de algo entonces.

\- Y hablando de Hogwarts... - dijo, buscando algo dentro de su bolso. Sacó una gran cantidad de sobres. - El profesor Dumbledore les envía esto.

\- ¡Los resultados de los exámenes! - chilló Hermione, y le arrebató sus sobres de las manos, alejándose para leer sus resultados con algo de privacidad.

\- Creo que los dejaré sobre la mesa para asegurarme de que nadie más trate de arrancarme las manos. - murmuró Claire, bromista, y dejó los sobres sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Harry y Ron tomaron los que indicaban que eran sus resultados.

\- También trajiste la carta para Hogwarts de Harry. - apuntó Ginny, cogiendo el sobre.

\- El profesor Dumbledore me entregó todo, no quería que el paradero de Harry pudiera revelarse al interceptar las lechuzas.

Y nadie más habló. Harry rasgó la parte superior del sobre y sacó el pergamino con sus resultados.


	3. Vacaciones

Hola lectores! Les traigo otro capi. Me gustaría poder decir que podré mantener el ritmo al escribir, pero se me vienen semanas pesadas en el trabajo, así que quizás sea capaz de subir un capi a la semana.

Espero que puedan subir reviews pronto, así me oriento en como llevar la historia. (vamos que no toma más de dos minutos hacerlo)

Muchas gracias!  
Saludos!

 **2  
Vacaciones.**

Claire se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa comedor, esperando con ansias a que los chicos se animaran a hablar sobre sus resultados. Hermione estaba apartada y les daba la espalda a todos, y permanecía con la cabeza baja. Ron estaba apoyado contra el lavaplatos, leyendo su carta con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry estaba igual, ahí mismo junto a la mesa frente a ella. Ya para esas alturas, seguramente habían repasado sus resultados varias veces.

Ginny y la señora Weasley también los observaban, al igual de ansiosas que ella misma. Sabía que mal no les había ido… o por lo menos eso esperaba ella. Poco a poco, pudo notar que los semblantes de los dos muchachos iban relajándose; y cuando notó los primeros indicios de pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, se relajó; no se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que había estado por ellos.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, luciendo encantados.

\- Sólo reprobé Adivinación e Historia de la Magia… ¿pero a quién le importa? – dijo felizmente Ron. – Toma, cambiemos.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron sus resultados.

\- Sabía que serías el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – dijo Ron, pegándole a Harry en el hombro. – Lo hicimos bien, ¿no?

\- ¡Bien hecho! – dijo la señora Weasley con orgullo, sacudiéndole el pelo a Ron. – Siete TIMOS, ¡Eso es mejor que Fred y George juntos!

Claire sonrió, pero se volvió a mirar a Hermione.

\- ¿Hermione? – dijo Ginny cautelosamente, ya que Hermione todavía no se había dado vuelta. ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Yo… no mal… - dijo Hermione en una voz muy baja.

\- Oh, vamos dilo. – dijo Ron, yendo hacia ella y quitándole los resultados de la mano. – Sí… diez Extraordinario‖ y un Supera las Expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – luego, la miró, medio divertido y medio exasperado. – Estás decepcionada, ¿verdad?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a sonreír, Harry se rió.

Claire se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlos uno por uno.

\- Esos son mis estudiantes estrella. – los felicitó, tras leer los reportes de los tres, sonriente. – Desearía poder decir que tuve algo que ver con sus calificaciones en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero fue todo esfuerzo suyo.

\- Y la tutela de Harry. – recordó Ginny, también leyendo los reportes.

\- Si no hubiera sido por la idea de Claire… - comenzó Harry, pero Claire alzó una mano para detenerlo.

\- Nada. Yo sólo lo propuse… el resto fue entre ustedes. – le sonrió la consejera.

\- Bueno, ahora somos estudiantes para los EXTASIS. – sonrió Ron. – Mamá, ¿hay más salchichas?

\- Claro que sí. – dijo la señora Weasley, sin poder ocultar su orgullo. - ¿Quieres desayunar, Claire?

\- Ya lo hice. – aseguró Claire. – Pero no rechazaría una taza de café.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa; Harry, quien había desayunado en la habitación hacía poco, se sirvió un vaso de jugo.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Claire, mirando a los chicos de EXTASIS, con una taza de café en la mano. – ¿Ya decidieron los cursos que van a tomar? Con los resultados en mano ya deberían ser capaces de tomar las decisiones dentro de todas las posibilidades.

\- Creo que Transformaciones y Encantamientos, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, claro. – opinó Ron, a lo que Harry asintió.

\- Y Herbología. – añadió.

Claire se vio tentada a preguntar por Pociones, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo cuando recordó que el hecho de que el profesor Slughorn haría Pociones aquel año, lo que podría bajar la calificación de ingreso al curso de EXTASIS, era un secreto que tenía que guardar.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Hermione? – preguntó la consejera, mirando a la chica.

\- La verdad no he podido decidirme aún. – dijo ella, revisando sus resultados nuevamente.

\- ¿Para qué sigues leyendo tus resultados? – preguntó Ron, mientras comía una salchicha. – Sabes que podrías entrar a cualquier clase que quisieras.

Hermione no le hizo caso. Después de unos segundos levantó la vista hacia Claire.

\- Tú aprobaste doce TIMOs, ¿verdad? – dijo, mirando a la consejera, quien asintió. - ¿Qué clases tomaste después?

Claire hizo memoria.

\- Tomé Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. – contó.

Hermione asintió. Claire recordó algo entonces. Miró a los muchachos.

\- ¿No seguirán con las Criaturas Mágicas? – les preguntó.

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro; la respuesta era evidente detrás de la culpa en sus rostros. Como consejera había aprendido, el año anterior, que la clase de Hagrid no era de las más solicitadas ni la favorita de ningún estudiante, al menos cuando él hacía la clase; y es que la errónea idea de que a los demás les simpatizaban las criaturas peligrosas tanto como a él, le jugaba en contra en ese sentido.

\- No es que no… - comenzó Hermione. – Nos guste…

\- No nos gusta. – confesó Ron, directamente pero sintiéndose culpable.

\- Solo nos esforzamos en su clase el año pasado porque Hagrid nos cae bien y no queríamos que Umbridge lo echara. – agregó Harry.

Claire asintió, con un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hermione.

\- No hay nada que puedan hacer. – dijo Claire. – Está bien que les preocupe Hagrid, pero los cursos EXTASIS a tomar deben elegirlos en base a lo que quieran hacer en el futuro. Ya bastante difíciles serán los cursos que sí quieran tomar… asistir a uno que no desean solo será una carga extra.

\- Pero Hagrid… - murmuró Harry.

\- Hagrid tendrá más estudiantes. – aseguró Claire. – Si es su amigo, comprenderá. Solo explíquenselo.

Los tres muchachos asintieron.

\- Aún no abres la carta de Hogwarts, Harry. – recordó Ginny, con el sobre en la mano. – Está algo pesada este año.

Harry cogió el sobre y lo abrió para observar el interior. Sacó una insignia bastante similar a la de los prefectos.

\- ¡Te nombraron capitán del equipo de Quidditch! – dijo Ginny, alegre.

\- ¡Eso te equipara en status a los prefectos! - chilló Hermione alegremente. - ¡Ahora puedes usar nuestro baño especial y todo! –

\- Wow, recuerdo cuando Charlie llevaba una de éstas. - dijo Ron y examinó la insignia con alegría. - Harry, esto es tan bueno, eres mi Capitán; si me permites regresar como Guardián en el equipo, claro.

Claire les sonreía y bebía su café.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las semanas siguientes Harry permaneció dentro de los límites del jardín de la Madriguera. Pasó la mayor parte de sus días jugando Quidditch en el huerto de los Weasley, dos contra dos (él y Hermione contra Ron y Ginny; Hermione era terrible pero Ginny jugaba bien, por lo que estaban razonablemente parejos) y sus tardes comiendo tres porciones de todo lo que la Sra. Weasley ponía delante de él. Claire los visitaba casi todos los días, ahora que las clases de verano habían acabado no tenía nada que hacer hasta regresar a Hogwarts con ellos. La pasaban muy bien entre todos; a veces los ayudaba en el juego, y aprovechaba de recordarle a Ron algunas cosas de su entrenamiento del año anterior. Hubo una vez en que, a petición de Hermione y Ginny cuando se enteraron de que Claire sabía bailar salsa, intentó enseñarles a bailar. Las chicas aprendieron muy rápido, ellos dos… no tanto, aunque si se la pasaron en grande.

Esto habría sido una fiesta feliz, unas vacaciones pacíficas, de no haber sido por las duras desapariciones, extraños accidentes, e incluso muertes que aparecían ahora casi a diario en El Profeta. Bill y el señor Weasley traían alguna noticia a casa aún antes de que fuera publicada. Para el disgusto de la señora Weasley, las celebraciones del decimosexto cumpleaños de Harry fueron estropeadas por noticias espantosas traídas por Remus Lupin, cada vez más flaco y austero, su pelo castaño rayado generosamente de color gris, su ropa más hecha jirones y remendada que nunca

\- Ha habido otro par de ataques de Dementores. - anunció, cuando la señora Weasley le pasó un pedazo grande del pastel de cumpleaños. - Y han encontrado el cuerpo de Igor Karkaroff en una choza al norte. Con la Marca Tenebrosa sobre él. Estoy sorprendido, ya que sobrevivió un año luego de abandonar a los Mortífagos; el hermano de Sirius, Regulus, sólo anduvo unos días hasta donde puedo recordar.

\- Sí, bien… - dijo la señora Weasley frunciendo el entrecejo. - Quizás deberíamos hablar sobre algo difer...

\- ¿Te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Florean Fortescue, Remus? - pregunto Bill, que estaba siendo acicalado por Fleur. - El hombre de la heladería.

\- La heladería del Callejón Diagon? - interrumpió Harry, con una desagradable sensación de vacío en el medio de su estómago. - Él acostumbraba darme helados gratis. ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Fue sacado de allí, por lo que se ve en su tienda.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron, mientras la señora Weasley miraba significativamente a Bill.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Los debe haber perturbado de algún modo. Florean era un buen hombre.

\- Hablando del Callejón Diagon. - Dijo el señor Weasley. - Parece que Ollivander también ha desaparecido.

\- ¿El Vendedor de varitas? - dijo Ginny con ojos asombrados.

\- Así es. La tienda está vacía. No hay signos de lucha. Nadie sabe si él se marchó voluntariamente o fue secuestrado.

\- ¿Pero las varitas…? ¿Qué harán las personas que necesiten varitas?

\- Ellos se las arreglarán comprándoles a otros fabricantes. - dijo Lupin. - Pero Ollivander era el mejor, y si el otro lado lo tiene eso no es nada bueno para nosotros.

Al día siguiente de este cumpleaños bastante sombrío, llegaron las cartas y listas de libros de Hogwarts de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

\- Bien, creo que no podemos aplazar más tiempo el viaje al Callejón Diagon ahora que todos tienen éstas. - dijo suspirando la señora Weasley, mientras leía la lista de libros de Ron. - Iremos el sábado mientras que su padre no tenga que ir de nuevo al trabajo. Yo no voy allí sin él. Quizás podamos pedirle a Claire que venga con nosotros, también.

\- Mamá, ¿realmente piensas que Tú-sabes-quién va a estar escondido detrás de un estante en Flourish y Blotts? - rió disimuladamente Ron.

\- Oh, y Fortescue y Ollivander están de vacaciones, ¿verdad? - Dijo la Sra. Weasley, acalorándose de inmediato. - Si piensas que la seguridad es cosa de risa, puedes quedarte y compraré tus cosas yo misma.

\- No, quiero ir. ¡Quiero ver la tienda de George y Fred! - dijo Ron a toda prisa.

\- Entonces piénselo mejor, jovencito. ¡Antes de que decida que es demasiado inmaduro para venir con nosotros! - Dijo la señora Weasley con ira, agarrando rápidamente su reloj, el cual las nueve manecillas todavía señalaban "peligro mortal" y poniéndolo en equilibrio sobre un montón de toallas recién lavadas y planchadas. - ¡Y esto va para volver a Hogwarts también!

Ron se volvió para mirar con incredulidad a Harry mientras su madre levantaba la cesta de ropa sucia y el reloj vacilante en sus brazos y salía fuera del cuarto.

\- Evidentemente... acá ya no se puede hacer ni un chiste…

Pero Ron tuvo cuidado para no ser impertinente sobre Voldemort durante los próximos días. El sábado amaneció sin más arranques de la señora Weasley, aunque ella parecía muy tensa durante el desayuno. Bill, que se quedaba en casa con Fleur (esto no le producía mucho placer a Hermione y Ginny), pasó por la mesa una bolsa llena de dinero a Harry.

\- ¿Dónde está la mía? - exigió Ron en seguida, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

\- Esto es de Harry, idiota. - dijo Bill. - Lo saqué de su bóveda porque al público en general le toma aproximadamente cinco horas conseguir su oro en estos días, los duendes han endurecido mucho la seguridad. Hace dos días Arkie Philpott tenía una cinta de investigación pegada en su... Bien, confíen en mí, de esta forma es más fácil.

\- Gracias, Bill. - dijo Harry, guardando su oro.

\- Él siempre pensando en todo. - ronroneó Fleur, llena de adoración acariciando la nariz de Bill.

Ginny fingió que vomitaba en su plato de cereal detrás de Fleur. Harry se ahogó con sus hojuelas de maíz, Ron lo golpeó en la espalda. Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Claire llegó.

\- Será mejor que se abriguen, hace bastante frío. – advirtió la joven.

A diferencia de los días en que la habían visto aquellas semanas, Claire estaba usando sus botas y su abrigo negro, protegiéndose el cuello con un pañuelo azul.

Era un día nublado, oscuro. Un automóvil especial del Ministerio de Magia de los que antes Harry había usado una vez, estaba esperándolos en el patio delantero cuando ellos salieron de la casa poniéndose sus capas.

\- Es bueno que papá pueda conseguirnos éstos otra vez. - dijo Ron gustosamente, estirándose confortablemente mientras el coche se movía suavemente lejos desde la madriguera, Bill y Fleur saludaron desde la ventana de la cocina. Él, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Claire se sentaron todos en la espaciosa comodidad del amplio asiento trasero.

\- No te acostumbres a utilizarlo, solo nos lo prestan debido a Harry. - dijo el señor Weasley sobre su hombro. Él y la señora Weasley estaban adelante con el conductor del ministerio; el asiento del pasajero delantero se había estirado convenientemente hasta que se asemejó a un sofá de dos cuerpos. - Le dan estatus de alta seguridad. Y nosotros también estaremos protegidos con seguridad adicional al arribar al Caldero Chorreante.

Harry no dijo nada; él no se imaginaba haciendo sus compras mientras estaba rodeado por un batallón de Aurores. Había guardado su Capa de Invisibilidad en la mochila y había sentido que, si esto era suficiente para Dumbledore, debería ser suficiente para el Ministerio, aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, no estaba seguro que el Ministerio supiera de su capa.

Tras un lapso verdaderamente corto, llegaron a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, donde, para alivio de Harry, la comitiva de seguridad que los esperaba solo era de dos hombres; Hagrid y, para su sorpresa, Neil Hielsen.

\- ¡Harry! – bramó Hagrid, arrastrando a Harry a un abrazo que quebraba los huesos en el instante que éste bajó del automóvil. – Buck… digo, Witherwings… deben verlo, Harry, está tan feliz de regresar al aire libre…

\- Me alegro de que esté contento. - dijo Harry, y sonrío abiertamente mientras se masajeaba las costillas. - ¡Nosotros no sabíamos que "seguridad" significabas "tú"!

\- Lo sé, justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? Mira, el Ministerio quiso enviar uno o dos grupos de Aurores, pero Dumbledore dijo que yo bastaría. - Dijo Hagrid con orgullo, estirando su pecho y metiendo los pulgares en sus bolsillos.

\- Señor Potter, es un gusto volver a verlo. – saludó Hielsen, estrechando su mano.

\- Lo mismo digo. – saludó Harry, solemne. Debía estarle agradecido, pues había sido él, junto a Snape, quien había alertado a la Orden sobre su ida al Departamento de Misterios, el curso anterior. - ¿Nos acompañará hoy, también?

Hielsen asintió, y miró a los demás para saludar. Saludó a los señores Weasley primero, quienes le respondieron animadamente. Harry supuso que ellos también le estaban agradecidos, pues había asistido a la batalla en el Ministerio para salvar a sus hijos. Luego a Ron y a Ginny, preguntándoles si volverían a jugar Quidditch aquel año, y luego a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué tal salió en su examen de Aritmancia? – le preguntó. Harry recordaba que Hermione les había comentado que él la había ayudado con un problema de aquella asignatura en una ocasión.

Después de que Hermione le respondiera, alagada, que había aprobado con un Extraordinario, Hielsen fue a saludar a Claire.

\- Me alegra verte, Claire. – sonrió, y Harry creyó ver un particular brillo en sus ojos claros antes de que se inclinara y plantara un beso suave en la frente de Claire.

\- Y a mí, Neil. – respondió Claire, con un leve sonrojo.

Hermione y Ginny los miraban, con complicidad.

\- Vamos entrando entonces. – dijo Hagrid. - Después de ustedes, Molly, Arthur…

El Caldero Chorreante estaba, por primera vez en la memoria de Harry, completamente vacío. Sólo quedaba Tom el propietario, marchito y sin dientes, de entre la vieja muchedumbre. Los miró mientras entraron, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Hagrid dijo pretenciosamente;

\- Solamente pasaremos hoy, Tom, seguro que comprendes, asuntos de Hogwarts, tú sabes…

Tom cabeceó melancólicamente y volvió a limpiar sus lentes; Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, y los Weasley caminaron a través de la barra hacia el pequeño patio frío en la parte posterior, donde los cubos de basura estaban colocados. Hagrid levantó su paraguas rosado y golpeó cierto ladrillo de la pared, que se abrió inmediatamente para formar una entrada en forma de arco seguida de una calle empedrada con guijarros. Caminaron a través de la entrada e hicieron una pausa, mirando a su alrededor.

Callejón Diagon había cambiado. Las ventanas que antes tenían una vistosa exhibición de libros de hechizos, ingredientes de pociones, y calderos fueron tapadas a la vista, ocultos detrás de los grandes carteles del Ministerio de Magia que habían sido pegados encima de ellas. La mayor parte de estos sombríos carteles púrpuras llevaban las versiones de avisos de seguridad de los folletos que el Ministerio había enviado a lo largo del verano, pero otros de mayor calibre tenían las fotografías moviéndose en blanco y negro de Mortífagos conocidos que estaban en libertad. Bellatrix Lestrange se mofaba en el frente del boticario más cercano. Algunas ventanas fueron cegadas con tablas, incluyendo aquellas de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Por otra parte, un número de desvencijados puestos habían aparecido a lo largo de la calle.

El más cercano, que había sido erigido fuera de Flourish y Blotts, bajo un toldo rayado, manchado, tenía un aviso de cartulina pegado adelante:

 _AMULETOS: Efectivos Contra Hombres lobo, Dementores, e Inferis._

Un pequeño mago de aspecto cansado hacía sonar sus brazos cubiertos de amuletos de plata ante la fila de transeúntes

\- ¿Uno para su pequeña muchacha, señora? - dijo a la señora Weasley cuando pasaron, mirando de soslayo a Ginny. Luego miró a Claire y a Hermione. - ¿O para ustedes, señoritas? ¿Para que protejan sus lindos cuellos?

\- Si yo estuviera de turno... – dijo el señor Weasley, fulminando con una mirada de ira al vendedor de amuletos.

\- Sí, pero no vas a detener a alguien ahora, querido, tenemos prisa. - dijo la señora Weasley, nerviosa consultando la lista. - Pienso que primero tendríamos que ir con la Señora Malkin, Hermione quiere nuevas túnicas de vestir, y a Ron se le asoman demasiado los tobillos de sus túnicas de escuela, y tú también necesitas unas nuevas, Harry, has crecido tanto…Vamos todos

\- Molly, no tiene sentido ir todos a lo de la Señora Malkin. - dijo el señor Weasley. - ¿Por qué no van los tres con Hagrid, y nosotros podemos ir a Flourish y Blotts a buscar los libros de escuela de todos?

\- No sé - dijo la señora Weasley con inquietud. Claramente no estaba convencida entre el deseo de terminar la compra rápidamente y el deseo de mantenerse juntos en un grupo. - ¿Hagrid, que piensas?

\- No se preocupen, ellos estarán bien conmigo, Molly. Neil también vendrá con nosotros. - dijo Hagrid, y agitó una mano en el aire del tamaño de una tapa de cubo de basura. La señora Weasley no parecía completamente convencida, pero permitió la separación y echó a andar hacia Flourish y Blotts, con su marido, Ginny y Claire mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y Hielsen fueron rumbo a la tienda de la Señora Malkin.


	4. Sortilegios Weasley

**3  
**

Claire esperaba de pie afuera de la tienda de libros Flourish & Blotts, haciendo guardia mientras los señores Weasley y Ginny compraban los libros de los chicos. Había notado que, además de la señora Weasley, muchos de los transeúntes que circulaban por el Callejón Diagon tenían una mirada acosada. Aunque supuso que era normal ya; así debía de haber sido la primera vez que el Señor Tenebroso se había alzado al poder. Sin embargo, Claire se mantenía tranquila, pues dudaba que a tan pocos meses de haber sido revelado su regreso, Voldemort o sus hombres intentaran algo a plena luz del día, en un lugar tan concurrido como en el que estaban. De todas maneras, se mantenía alerta, y cuanto antes pudiera reunirse con los demás, mejor. Sabía que Harry y los chicos estaban más que a salvo con Hagrid y Neil, pero no poder verlos ella misma la estresaba un poco.

Unos pocos minutos después, los tres Weasley salieron de la tienda, cada uno cargando con un pesado paquete de libros. Claire se ofreció a tomar uno, el de la señora Weasley, pero ella insistió en que lo mejor era que ella tuviera las manos libres para utilizar la varita en caso de que fuera necesario. El señor Weasley llevaba la mayor carga, seguramente los libros de Hermione y los de su hija, mientras que las mujeres llevaban montones iguales.

\- ¿Pudieron conseguir todo? – preguntó Claire, mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la tienda de túnicas.

\- Casi todo. – dijo la señora Weasley. – No les quedaba ninguna copia de Magia Defensiva, quinta edición. Tendremos que comprarlo otro día y enviársela a Ginny por correo.

\- Oh, yo tengo uno de esos. Lo compré el año pasado; pensaba usarlo de libro guía en las clases de Defensa. – dijo Claire. – Puedes tenerlo, Ginny. Es mucho mejor que el texto aprobado por Umbridge; ese no lo usaría ni de alimento para mi chimenea.

Ginny rió.

\- Muchas gracias, querida. – dijo la señora Weasley.

\- Espero que puedas ayudarme a estudiar este año, Claire. – dijo Ginny. – Recuerdo que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban completamente sobrepasados con los TIMOs el año pasado.

Claire asintió inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo. – Cuando quieras.

Pudieron ver a Harry y los demás, junto a Hagrid y Neil, afuera de la tienda de túnicas. Claire tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sugerirles a Harry y Ron que compraran ingredientes para sus pociones, pues hubiera significado revelar que ambos, con sus calificación en la asignatura que habían obtenido en sus exámenes TIMOs, calificaban para tomar el curso de EXTASIS bajo la tutela del profesor Slughorn. En cambio, se excusó diciendo que debía comprar algunas cosas para ella en el boticario, ordenando en realidad los mismos ingredientes que Hermione había comprado, en duplicado, para ellos dos, y pidió que se las enviaran a Hogwarts por correo.

Luego pasaron al Emporio de las Lechuzas, donde Harry y Ron si compraron; frutos secos para sus aves. La señora Weasley miraba su reloj a cada minuto, y finalmente cruzaron la calle para buscar la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, de bromas de Fred y George.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo... - dijo la señora Weasley. - Solo haremos una visita rápida antes de volver al coche... A ver, número noventa y dos, noventa y cuatro..."

\- ¡Aquí! - dijo Ron, deteniéndose.

Muy diferente al resto de las fachadas de las demás tiendas, que tenían carteles alrededor de ellas, la vitrina de Fred y George tenía un muestrario de fuegos artificiales. Transeúntes ocasionales miraban hacia la ventana, y varias personas quedaban atontadas y parecían querer atravesar el cristal con la mirada. La ventana de la izquierda estaba llena de un surtido de objetos que giraban, reventaban, brillaban, chillaban... Claire tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear de tanto mirarlos. La ventana de la derecha estaba cubierta con un gigantesco cartel de color morado, como los del Ministerio, pero adornado con letras de color amarillo.

Claireo tuvo que admitir que era divertido. Neil rió con suavidad, acompañando las risas de Harry y Ron. La señora Weasley, sin embargo, no lo encontró nada divertido.

\- Los asesinarán mientras duermen. - susurró.

\- ¡No! ¡Está genial! - dijo Ron, riéndose. - ¡Es brillante!

Y él y Harry entraron en la tienda. Los señores Weasley les siguieron, luego Hermione y Ginny, y finalmente ella junto a Neil. Hagrid, quien no hubiera cabido dentro de la tienda, se quedó afuera para hacer guardia.

El lugar estaba repleto; Claire no podía ni ver lo que había en los estantes, pero se fijó en las decenas de cajas de los surtidos saltaclases que los gemelos habían perfeccionado; el turrón de hemorragia nasal era al más popular, al parecer. Vio a niños pequeños probando varitas de broma; algunas se transformaban en pollos de goma o calzoncillos cuando se les agitaba, pero había otras que se enroscaban alrededor de la frente y el cuello del usuario. Leyó un cartel que promocionaba plumas de gran variedad; desde algunas con comprobación de ortografía automática, hasta las que escribían y respondían solas, todas con carga de tinta automática.

\- Si que parecen tener éxito. - comentó Neil, sonriente. Parecía un niño emocionado, casi hipnotizado con tanto color y ruido divertido. Claire sonrió.

\- Ven, vamos a ver. - dijo Claire. - Claro que deberás hacernos camino.

Neil se puso delante de ella y fue abriéndose paso a través de los clientes. Consiguieron llegar primero a donde estaban las chicas y Harry; frente a una estantería que mostraba varias botellas con líquidos de diversos colores brillantes, dentro de cajas en cuyos dorsos se daban instrucciones de los contenidos. Hermione leía una en voz alta.

\- Un simple conjuro que le hará entrar en un sueño de primera calidad, altamente realista, de treinta minutos. Fácil de utilizar en medio de una clase aburrida y prácticamente indetectable. Efectos secundarios incluyen mirada vacía y leve babeo). Prohibida la venta a menores de 16 años. - Hermione los miró. - Esta es magia extraordinaria.

Claire no pudo menos que asentir; los gemelos habían mostrado especial talento para ese tipo de cosas.

\- Por eso, Hermione, - habló una voz detrás de ellos. - Puedes tener uno gratis.

Se voltearon y se encontraron con Fred, radiante, vestido con una túnica magenta que destacaba su pelo rojo.

Saludó a Harry y a Hermione, antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Claire? - se agachó para abrazarla.

\- Muy bien. - respondió Claire, sonriente. - Estoy impresionada; son un éxito.

Fred inclinó la cabeza con solemnidad, antes de mirar a Neil.

\- Inspector Hielsen. - saludó, sonriente, extendiendo su mano. Harry, Hermione y Ginny miraban algo sorprendidos la escena.

\- Solo Neil. - corrigió el alemán, estrechando la mano del joven como si siempre hubieran sido grandes amigos.

Claire miró a los estudiantes, comprendiendo que ellos desconocían algo que ella sabía desde hacía poco.

\- Parece que no se los han dicho... - susurró la consejera. - Neil sorprendió a los chicos el año pasado, con lo de la broma del pantano, pero ofreció sacarlos del aprieto. Ellos se negaron porque de todas maneras iban a salirse de Hogwarts.

Neil se lo había dicho unos días antes.

\- Quisiera mostrarles algo. - dijo Fred, dirigiéndose a Harry, Neil y a ella. - Vengan, vamos a ver la tienda.

Y dejaron a las chicas mirando más pociones. Se movieron con dificultad a la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde vieron trucos de cartas y cuerdas.

\- Trucos de magia muggle, para los fenómenos como mi papá. No dan muchas ganancias, pero son novedad. Miren, ahí está George...

El gemelo de Fred estrechó las manos de Harry y Neil con energía, y abrazó a Claire para saludarla.

\- ¿Qué tal la visita? Vengan, vamos a la parte de atrás... ahí es donde hacemos el verdadero dinero.

George corrió una cortina que estaba al lado de los trucos muggle y entraron a una habitación más oscura y menos abarrotada. Los embalajes de los productos de ahí eran mucho menos vistosos.

\- Hemos desarrollado una línea más seria. - dijo Fred. - Fue gracioso como ocurrió...

\- No creerían cuanta gente, incluso las que trabajan en el Ministerio, no saben hacer un Encantamiento Escudo decente... - dijo George. - Claro, no habrán tenido maestros como ustedes...

Miró a Harry y a Claire, cómplice.

\- Exacto. Bien, pensamos que los Sombreros Escudo eran algo gracioso; ya saben, atacan tu cabeza y tú te ríes con la cara que pongan cuando el hechizo les rebote. ¡Pero el Ministerio compró quinientos de ellos! Y todavía ordenan grandes cantidades. - Dijo Fred, emocionado. - Por lo que nos hemos puesto a desarrollar toda una gama de productos como relojes Escudo, guantes escudo...

\- Digo, no serían de mucha ayuda contra Maleficios Imperdonables, pero disminuyen los efectos de los maleficios comunes. - agregó George. - Así que hemos pensado en meternos en el área de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque es todo un negocio. Mira, es genial. Polvo de Oscuridad Instantáneo. Lo estamos importando desde Perú. Práctico si quieres escapar rápidamente.

\- Y nuestros Señuelos Detonadores se venden como pan caliente. Solo debes dejar caer uno y éste saldrá corriendo y hará ruidos desde lo oculto...

\- Práctico. - dijeron Harry, Neil y Claire, al mismo tiempo. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que les hubieran venido muy bien en el Bosque Maldito, para distraer a los Inferi.

\- Ten, Harry. - dijo George alcanzándole unos señuelos.

Una bruja joven de cabello rubio y corto se asomó desde atrás de la cortina, también vestida de color magenta.

\- Hay un cliente buscando un caldero de broma, señor y señor Weasley. - dijo.

\- Gracias, Verity, ya vamos. - dijo George, inmediatamente. - Harry, toma lo que quieras, ¿bien? Gratis.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! - dijo Harry, quien ya había sacado el dinero para pagar los Detonadores. Claire sonrió ante su humildad.

\- Aquí no pagas, Harry. - dijo Fred con firmeza.

\- Pero...

\- Nos diste nuestro primer préstamo, no lo hemos olvidado. - dijo George con severidad. - Llévate lo que quieras, solo recuerda comentarle a la gente dónde lo conseguiste.

Fred miró a Claire y Neil.

\- Y ustedes tienen un descuento especial, por su ayuda el año pasado.

Claire iba a rechazar su oferta, pero los gemelos se marcharon antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Estaba bien, de todas maneras no creía que fuera a llevarse nada. Claire siguió a Harry y a Neil, quienes pedían permiso y empujaban con cuidado a la gente para poder pasar, y regresaron a donde estaban Hermione y Ginny, aún viendo las pociones del día soñado.

\- ¿Vieron ya nuestros maravillosos productos para brujas? - preguntó Fred, junto a las chicas. - Síganme, señoritas...

Claire alcanzó a las chicas, adelantándose a Harry y Neil, quienes las siguieron con lentitud. Cerca de la ventana había un montón de productos de un rosa brillante, los cuales tenían a su alrededor a un grupo de chicas emocionadas, algunas de ellas forcejeando para alcanzar algunos antes que las demás. Claire logró escuchar sobre el ruido como Neil le comentaba a Harry.

\- Mejor nos quedamos por aquí; créeme, no quieres estar en medio de una lucha entre chicas que andan de compras.

Claire se volteó y miró a Neil, alzando una ceja antes de apuntar sus propios ojos y luego a los de él, con una expresión falsa de molestia; más bien, coqueta.

\- Aquí los tienen. - dijo Fred, orgulloso. - Las mejores pociones de amor que encontrarás en todo el mundo.

Ginny levantó una ceja, escéptica.

\- ¿Funcionan?

\- Claro que si, por más de veinticuatro horas, dependiendo del peso del chico en cuestión.

\- Y el atractivo de la chica. - agregó George, apareciendo de pronto. - Pero no se lo venderemos a nuestra hermana. No cuando ella tiene como a cinco chicos ya...

Claire juntó las cejas.

\- Cualquier cosa que hayas escuchado de Ron es una gran mentira. - aclaró Ginny, tranquila.

\- Y aunque fuera verdad, es cosa de ella, ¿no? - dijo Hermione. Claire asintió y alzó ambas manos.

\- Poder femenino. - dijo, recibiendo los cinco de las dos chicas, sonrientes, antes de que las tres miraran a los gemelos, desafiantes.

Los pelirrojos no dijeron nada al respecto. A Claire le pareció escuchar un "corran, chicos" en un susurro fuerte a su espalda con la voz de Neil. Sonaba entretenido.

Ginny se inclinó y tomó un pote rosa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Garantiza la desaparición de cualquier grano en diez segundos. Excelente desde forúnculos hasta puntos negros, pero no cambies de tema. - dijo Fred. - ¿Estás saliendo con un chico llamado Dean Thomas?

\- Si. - dijo Ginny. - Y la última vez que me fijé, él era solo un chico, y no cinco. ¿Qué son esos?

Señalaba un grupo de pelotas de pelusa redondas de tonos rosa y púrpura, todas girando en el fondo de una jaula y emitiendo fuertes chillidos.

\- Puffs Pigmeos. - dijo George. - No hemos podido causar un efecto grande con ellos todavía. ¿Qué pasó con Michael Corner?

\- Lo dejé, era un mal perdedor. - dijo Ginny simplemente. Claire sonreía, divertida, mientras se inclinaba junto a Hermione y Ginny para observar a los Puffs. - ¡Son muy lindos!

\- Son tiernos, si. - concedió Fred. - ¿No crees que estás cambiando de novios muy rápido?

Claire volvió a juntar las cejas, con unos enormes deseos de detener esa conversación que se estaba tornando bastante machista para su gusto, pero sabía que Ginny podía defenderse sola. La pelirroja se volteó para mirar a su hermano, con un semblante rígido que se parecía bastante al de la señora Weasley cuando estaba enojada.

\- No es asunto tuyo. Y te agradeceré... - dijo Ginny, cambiando hacia Ron, quien acababa de aparecer junto a George, cargado con mercancía. - ¡Que no le cuentes mis cosas a estos dos!

\- Eso cuesta tres Galeones, nueve Sickles y un Knut. - dijo Fred, examinando las cajas en las manos de Ron. - Dame el dinero.

\- ¡Pero soy tu hermano!

\- Y esas son nuestras cosas. Tres Galeones, nueve Sickles. Te perdono el Knut.

\- No tengo ese dinero...

\- Pues mejor devuelve esas cosas; y cuida de dejarlas donde estaban.

Ron dejó caer las cosas y maldijo, dedicándole un gesto obsceno con la mano a Fred. Lamentablemente para él, todo lo vio la señora Weasley, quien había elegido el momento justo apara aparecer.

\- Si te veo haciendo eso otra vez, te pegaré los dedos con magia. - dijo ella, en tono amenazador.

\- ¿Puedo llevarme un Micropuff, mamá? - preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿Un qué? - preguntó la señora, cautelosa.

\- Mira, son tan tiernos...

La señora Weasley se acercó a la jaula para mirar las pelusas de colores. Claire miró a los gemelos, Neil estaba con ellos, mirándolas a ellas, e inclinó la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, insinuando claramente lo que sería una perfecta disculpa para sus insinuaciones sobre su hermana.

\- ¿Y cuánto cuestan? - preguntó Ginny, alzándose para mirar a sus hermanos.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Llévate el que más te guste. - dijo Fred.

\- Pero no le digas a Ron que fue gratis. - agregó George.

Y con eso, los tres hermanos volvieron a ser tan amigos como siempre.

Claire sonrió y se volvió para seguir mirando los productos; realmente tenían de todo. Incluso golosinas normales. Y entonces se fijó en otra jaula que había por ahí, un poco más pequeña que la de los Puffs. Dentro, había un pequeño animal, peludo y con cola esponjosa, que saltaba de lado a lado, sujetándose de las barras de la jaula. Medía cerca de quince centímetros de largo, y tenía unos ojos grandes y negros. Parecía una ardilla, pero no era una. Era simplemente adorable. Se acercó rápidamente.

\- ¿Y esto qué es? - preguntó. George llegó a su lado. - Es tan tierno...

Neil también se acercó. Fred había ido a darles las cosas para el Puff a Ginny.

\- Es una petauro. Se les conoce también como planeadores de azúcar. - dijo George. - Son mascotas que se han vuelto bastante populares entre los muggles. Pensamos que serían buenas mascotas para niñas, pero... las Lechuzas las consideran buena cena, así que hemos tenido que dejar de traerlos. Ésta de aquí es la última que nos queda. Ten, aquí se explica todo...

Le ofreció uno de los folletos junto a la jaula. Claire lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Era un marsupial, de vida de 10 a 12 años, que se alimentaba sobre todo de cosas dulces como fruta y miel, pero también del néctar de las flores e insectos. Muy sociables... Claire se mordió el labio inferior; normalmente no tenía arrebatos así, pero cuando deseaba algo de aquella manera, tenía que tenerlo si estaba dentro de lo posible. No eran difíciles de cuidar; bastante básico, en realidad. Limpiar la jaula, alimentarlo, darle agua. Lo más que demandaban era compañía, pero en el folleto decía que podía llevarse dentro del bolsillo de la camisa, algo que les gustaba pues, al ser marsupiales, estar pegados a quienes estaban vinculados era parte de su naturaleza.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- Veinte Galeones... pero lo acaban de comprar. - dijo George.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Justo ahora? - preguntó Claire, visiblemente decepcionada.

\- Lo siento. - dijo el pelirrojo, pero sonreía. Miró a Neil. - Ven, te la entregaré y te daré algunas cosas para ella.

Claire miró a Neil alzando las cejas. Él le guiñó un ojo y fue con George a pagar.

\- Oye, Neil, espera...

Se vio dificultada para seguirlos porque un grupo de chicos se atravesó en su camino. Tuvo que pedir permiso varias veces antes de poder avanzar y llegar a la caja, para detener a Neil, pero ya era tarde. Él se volteó con una jaula en las manos, y la miró.

\- Ten. - le dijo simplemente. La pequeña mamífero estaba dentro de la jaula, moviéndose rápidamente, saltando de lado a lado, excitada. - Cuídala bien.

Claire lo miró a los ojos; había querido detenerlo antes de que le comprara el pequeño animal, pero ahora que lo tenía no pudo decirle nada. Terminó sonriendo y, antes de tomar la jaula, se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Neil le sonrió.

La consejera escuchó un carraspeo detrás de ella, y se volteó para mirar a Ginny, quien la miraba, divertida. La señora Weasley la miraba a ella y a Neil alternadamente.

\- No sabía que estaban saliendo. - dijo Ginny.

\- Bueno... técnicamente no lo estamos. - dijo Claire, y miró a Neil por sobre su hombro, sonriente. - Neil aún no me lo ha pedido así que...

Neil ahogó una risa.

\- Por Dios, Claire. Te acabo de regalar una petauro... - dijo, divertido.

Claire rió con suavidad, abrazando la jaula luego de quitársela de las manos a Neil.

\- No es lo mismo. - dijo. - Pero gracias.

Estaba jugando. Si bien no le habían dado nombre a su relación, y ninguno de los dos había dicho en ningún caso que estaban saliendo, Claire sentía que así era. Le encantaba aprovechar cada momento que podía para comunicarse o estar con él, y si bien aquel beso era la primera muestra en público de que entre ellos ocurría algo más que una amistad, la verdad era que para ella, ellos estaban saliendo.

\- Oigan... - dijo Neil, de pronto. Miraba en todas direcciones con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿Dónde están Harry, Ron y Hermione?

La señora Weasley pareció ponerse pálida de pronto, mientras comenzaba a mirar en todas direcciones, buscando a su hijo hijo y sus amigos. Claire también comenzó a buscar, concentrándose en encontrara la cabellera roja de Ron, la melena de Hermione o el desordenado pelo de Harry. No pudo ver ninguno de ellos entre la multitud.

\- Iré a preguntarle a Hagrid. - dijo Claire, rápidamente. Dejó la jaula de su nueva petauro sobre el mostrador de la caja y se abrió paso a toda prisa, o lo más rápido que pudo, hacia la puerta de la tienda. El semi-gigante estaba de pie con la mirada puesta en el camino, observando a los transeúntes, sin mostrar ninguna señal que indicara que había detectado la desaparición de los chicos. - Hagrid...

El aludido bajó la mirada para verla; sus ojos parecían diminutos entre su enmarañado pelo y su tupida barba.

\- Hey, Claire. ¿Te aburriste de la multitud? - preguntó Hagrid, contento. - Les va bastante bien, a los gemelos...

\- Hagrid, ¿ha pasado Harry por aquí?

\- Por supuesto que no. - respondió el enorme hombre, casi ofendido. - Es imposible que los hubiera dejado pasar.

Claire asintió y se quedó pensando unos momentos.

\- No podemos encontrarlo, ni a Ron ni Hermione, dentro de la tienda. - explicó Claire. Hagrid abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo.

\- Pues no han salido por aquí. Te lo aseguro, Claire. - insistió Hagrid, un poco menos convencido que antes. - Deben estar perdidos entre la gente ahí adentro.

Eso esperaba Claire.

\- Volveré a buscarlos. - dijo ella.

\- Yo mantendré mis ojos abiertos. - dijo Hagrid. - Les avisaré si veo algo.

Claire volvió a entrar en la tienda, localizando a la señora Weasley, quien esperaba junto a la caja registradora, con una mirada angustiada. Al verla acercarse, se le tensaron los labios.

\- Hagrid dice que no han salido. - informó Claire. - O al menos, no los vio salir. Iré a buscar por los pasillos...


	5. De regreso

Hola a todos! Primero, lamento mucho mucho MUUUUUUUCHO esta ausencia tan larga. Sufrí un bloqueo de esos paralizantes y fuertes. Pero estoy más o menos de regreso; no con el máximo tiempo libre pero lo suficiente para escribir lo que creo será a lo menos un capítulo por semana.

Espero que vuelvan a leer y se animen a comentar dejando reviews, me ayuda mucho siempre.

Saludos a todos!

 **4.**

La última semana de vacaciones de los chicos pasó bastante rápido. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían regresado a la tienda de los gemelos, ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y una vez adentro se habían dedicado a tratar de convencer a la Señora Weasley de que habían estado en la parte trasera de la tienda, y que ella no los había visto simplemente. Tras mucho insistir, al menos habían logrado que ella les creyera, a falta de pruebas por su parte para demostrar lo contrario. Pero aunque creyeron que se habían salvado de las reprimendas, los tres aún conservaban el mal sabor de boca que les había aparecido cuando se vieron descubiertos por Claire.

Ni más habían regresado a La Madriguera, una vez los Señores Weasley habían vuelto a sus actividades habituales, Claire los había llevado a la sala, donde, sin ningún testigo, había apoyado un dedo sobre los labios de Harry y preguntado directamente a Ron y Hermione por los productos que se vendían en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Naturalmente, como ninguno de ellos dos había estado realmente donde se ofrecían los artículos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no pudieron contestar. Y Claire los descubrió así nada más.

Pero en lugar de mostrarse enojada, o reprenderlos, o decirle a los señores Weasley… simplemente había suspirado, cansina, antes de mirarlos a los tres con una evidente decepción en los ojos. "Vaya forma que tienes de agradecer lo que todos hacemos para cuidarte, Harry." Le había dicho, antes de dirigirse a Ron y Hermione. "Y a ustedes… esperaba que fueran mejores amigos que esto."

Y se había marchado sin dejarles explicar que habían visto a Malfoy entrar al Callejón Knockturn, aunque sabían que hubiera dado igual. Claire no había regresado a La Madriguera desde aquel día. Lo único que parecía quitarle a Harry la sensación que le provocaba la abierta desilusión de Claire era buscar la posible razón por la cual Malfoy podría haber estado haciendo en aquel oscuro callejón. Ron y Hermione no fueron capaces de creerle ninguna de sus teorías, y se mostraron horrorizados con la idea que dio acerca de que hubiera sido nombrado Mortífago.

Frustrado, Harry había tomado un montón de túnicas de Quidditch sucias para llevarlas a la cocina y que la señora Weasley las lavara. Al ir bajando las escaleras, tropezó con Ginny, quien llevaba una canasta llena de ropa lavada y planchada.

\- Yo no entraría en la cocina ahora. – dijo Ginny. – Hay mucha Flema ahí…

\- Tendré cuidado de no resbalar… - sonrió Harry.

Efectivamente había mucha. Cuando entró en la cocina encontró a Fleur sentada a la mesa de la cocina, hablando de lleno sobre los planes para su boda con Bill, mientras la señora Weasley miraba malhumorada un montón de brotes que se autopelaban.

\- Bill y yo hemos elegido sólo dos damas de honog, Ginny y Gabrielle se vegán muy lindas juntas. Pienso en vestirlas de dogado pálido, el gosa por supuesto se vería hoguible con el cabello de Ginny…

\- ¡Ah, Harry! – dijo la señora Weasley, en voz alta, cortando el monólogo de Fleur. – Quisiera explicarte sobre los arreglos de seguridad para el regreso a Hogwarts mañana. Vendrán automóviles del Ministerio de nuevo, y habrá Aurores y miembros de la Orden esperando en la estación.

\- ¿Va a estar Claire? – preguntó Harry, dándole sus cosas de Quidditch.

\- Si, pero sus labores como consejera comienzan con la guía y explicaciones a los estudiantes de primero, desde que llegan a la estación 9 y ¾, así que no será parte de la guardia.

\- ¿Y Tonks? – preguntó Harry, después de ocultar su decepción.

\- No. No veo para qué; se ubicará en alguna otra parte por lo que dijo Arthur.

\- Se ha descuidado, esa Tonks, - Fleur meditó, examinando su propio reflejo estupendo en la parte de atrás de una cucharita. - Un ggan egog si ustedes me pgeguntan.

\- Sí, gracias. - dijo ásperamente la Señora Weasley cortando de nuevo a Fleur. – Es mejor que te apures, Harry, quiero que preparen sus baúles esta noche, de ser posible, para que no tengamos el usual descontrol de último momento.

Y de hecho, la salida de la siguiente mañana fue más suave de lo usual. Los carros del Ministerio se deslizaron en frente de la Madriguera, donde ya los esperaban, con los baúles empacados: Crookshanks el gato de Hermione, encerrado seguramente en su canasta de viaje; Hedwig, Pigwidgeon y Arnold, el nuevo Puff Pigmeo morado de Ginny, iban en sus respectivas jaulas.

\- Au revoir, a todos. – dijo Fleur, guturalmente, lanzando besos para todos. Ron se apuró a adelantarse, al parecer esperanzado, pero Ginny le puso una zancadilla y Ron cayó al piso a los pies de Fleur. Furioso, todo rojo y sacudiéndose la tierra, se dio prisa en subir al automóvil sin decir adiós.

No había ningún alegre Hagrid que esperando por ellos en la Estación King's Cross. En cambio, dos Aurores con cara austera, vestidos con trajes oscuros de Muggle avanzaron en el momento que los automóviles se detuvieron y flanqueando el grupo, los condujeron sin hablar por la estación.

\- Rápido, rápido, a través de la barrera. - dijo la Señora Weasley, que estaba un poco agitada por esta austera eficacia. - Harry mejor ve primero, con…

Ella miraba a uno de los Aurores, que cabeceó brevemente agarrando inquisitivamente el brazo de Harry, intentando dirigirlo hacia la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

\- Puedo caminar solo, gracias. - dijo Harry, irritado, y tironeó su brazo hasta librarse del Auror.

Empujó su carrito directamente a la sólida barrera ignorando a su silencioso compañero, y se encontró, un segundo después, de pie en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, donde el Expreso escarlata de Hogwarts estaba parado arrojando vapor encima de la muchedumbre. Hermione y los Weasley se le unieron en cuestión de segundos. Sin esperar a consultar con su Auror sombrío, Harry le indicó a Ron y Hermione que lo siguieran por la plataforma, para buscar un compartimiento vacío.

\- Nosotros no podemos, Harry. - dijo Hermione, apenada. - Ron y yo tenemos que ir primero al compartimiento de los prefectos y patrullar los corredores durante un rato.

\- Oh sí, me olvidé. - dijo Harry.

\- Mejor todos ustedes suban directo al tren, que tienen sólo unos minutos antes de que salga. - dijo la Señora Weasley, consultando su reloj. - Bien, que tengan un año encantador, Ron…

\- ¿Señor Weasley, puedo hablarle un momento? - dijo Harry, tomando una decisión en el momento.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo el Señor Weasley, que parecía ligeramente sorprendido, pero no obstante siguió a Harry fuera del alcance de los otros.

Harry lo había pensado cuidadosamente mientras venían y había llegado a la conclusión de que, si tenía que hablar con alguien, el Señor Weasley era la persona correcta; primero, porque él trabajaba en el Ministerio y estaba por consiguiente en mejor posición para hacer investigaciones allí, y segundo porque pensaba que no había demasiado riesgo de que el Señor Weasley se enojara.

Podía ver que la Señora Weasley y al Auror los seguían con miradas sospechosas cuando ellos se marcharon.

\- Cuando estábamos en el Callejón Diagon, - empezó Harry, pero el Señor Weasley lo detuvo con una mueca.

\- ¿Estoy a punto de descubrir dónde fueron tú, Ron y Hermione mientras se suponía que estaban en el cuarto trasero de la tienda de Fred y George?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Harry, por favor. Estás hablando con el hombre que crió a Fred y George.

\- Este... sí, bien, nosotros no estábamos en el cuarto de atrás. Bien, seguimos a Draco Malfoy. Usamos mi Capa de Invisibilidad.

\- ¿Tenías una razón en particular para hacerlo o era solo un capricho?

\- Porque pensé que Malfoy estaba en algo raro. - dijo Harry, sin prestar atención a la mirada del Señor Weasley, mezcla de exasperación y entretenimiento. - Se había escapado de su madre y yo quise saber por qué.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo. - dijo el Señor Weasley, y parecía resignado. - ¿Bien? ¿Averiguaste por qué lo hizo?

\- Entró en Borgin y Burkes. - dijo Harry. - Y empezó a intimidar a Borgin, el tipo de allí, a que lo ayudara a reparar algo. Y dijo que quería que Borgin guardara algo más para él. Me pareció que era el mismo tipo de cosa que necesitaba reparar. Como que necesita un par. Y... - Harry tomó una bocanada de aire. - Hay algo más. Nosotros vimos a Malfoy saltar cuando la Señora Malkin intentó tocar su brazo izquierdo. Creo que él tiene la Marca Tenebrosa. Pienso que reemplaza a su padre como un Mortífago.

Parecía que el Señor Weasley había sido tomado desprevenido. Después de un momento dijo:

\- Harry, dudo que Tú-sabes-quién admitiría a un niño de dieciséis años…

\- ¿Realmente sabe alguien lo que Usted-sabe-quién haría o no? - preguntó Harry, con enojo. - Señor Weasley, lo siento, ¿Pero no tendría que investigarse esto? Si Malfoy quiere arreglar algo y él tiene que amenazar a Borgin para conseguir que lo haga es probablemente algo Oscuro o peligroso, ¿Verdad?

\- Para ser honesto, lo dudo Harry. - dijo despacio el Señor Weasley.

Harry se sintió obligado a desviar la mirada para no dejar que su frustración le hiciera gritarle al Señor Weasley. Miró a las personas en el andén. Más allá de la Señora Weasley y los dos Aurores, los padres comenzaban a despedirse de sus hijos, que estaban abordando el tren ya. Muchos chicos y chicas se asomaban por las ventanas y agitaban sus manos hacia los adultos que se quedaban. A un par de vagones de distancia, un grupo de estudiantes de primero y sus acompañantes estaban reunidos con algunos de los tutores y padres, y algunos prefectos. Pudo ver la melena de Hermione y la cabeza pelirroja de Ron entre ellos. Y dando algunas instrucciones, al parecer, estaba Claire, quien le sonreía a los niños que se acercaban a acariciar con cuidado al animalito que le habían comprado en la tienda de Fred y George, que estaba firmemente prendido de la manga de su blusa, a la altura de su hombro.

Como si se sintiera observada, la mirada de Claire se topó de pronto con la de Harry y, tras un leve segundo de vacilación, la consejera esbozó una leve sonrisa y le dedicó un saludo alegre con una mano. Harry sintió la esperanza de que ya no estuviera enfadada con ellos. Le devolvió el saludo, pero sin sonreír.

Harry volvió a voltearse cuando escuchó que el Señor Weasley suspiraba.

\- Mira, Harry, cuando Lucius Malfoy fue arrestado, hicimos una incursión en su casa. Nos llevamos todo lo que podría haber sido peligroso… - dijo el Señor Weasley.

\- Creo que se les olvidó algo. – dijo Harry, obstinadamente.

\- Bien, quizá. – dijo el Señor Weasley. Harry podría haber afirmado que estaba tratando de complacerlo.

Se escuchó un silbato detrás de ellos; los que aún estaban abajo se apresuraron a abordar el tren, pues las puertas estaban prontas a cerrarse.

\- ¡Mejor date prisa! - dijo el Señor Weasley, cuando la Señora Weasley llamó. - Harry, ¡Rápido!

Harry avanzó apresurado y el Señor y la Señora Weasley lo ayudaron a subir el baúl al tren.

\- Ahora, querido, vendrás para Navidad, está todo arreglado con Dumbledore, nos veremos pronto. - dijo la Señora Weasley a través de la ventana cuando Harry cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él y el tren comenzó a moverse. - Ten mucho cuidado… - El tren estaba tomando velocidad. - Pórtate bien y... - Ella ahora estaba trotando para alcanzarlo. - ¡Permanece seguro!

Harry se despidió con su mano hasta que el tren dio vuelta en una curva y el Señor y la Señora Weasley se perdieron de vista, entonces se dio vuelta para ver dónde estaban los demás. Supuso que Ron y Hermione estaban en el vagón de los prefectos, pero Ginny estaba a poca distancia por el pasillo, charlando con algunos amigos.

Se acercó a ella, arrastrando su baúl. Observó que los chicos lo miraban en forma desvergonzada mientras él se acercaba. Algunos incluso apoyaban sus caras contra las ventanas de sus compartimientos para poder verlo. Había esperado un incremento en el número de los que lo miraran boquiabiertos pero tendría que aguantarlo, sobre todo después que El Profeta, lo llamara "El Elegido" pero no disfrutó de la sensación de estar parado bajo lo que parecía un reflector gigante. Tocó ligeramente a Ginny en el hombro.

\- ¿Te gustaría encontrar un compartimiento juntos?

\- No puedo, Harry, le dije a Dean que me encontraría con él. - dijo Ginny, radiante. - Te veo después.

\- Está bien. - dijo Harry. Sentía una extraña punzada de molestia cuando ella se alejó, su largo pelo rojo bailaba detrás de ella. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia durante el verano que casi se había olvidado de que Ginny no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, Ron, y Hermione mientras estaban en la escuela. Pestañeó y echó una mirada alrededor: Muchos ojos estaban fijos en él.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! - dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.

\- ¡Neville! - dijo Harry, con alivio y giró para ver a un muchacho regordete que se esforzaba por llegar a él.

\- Hola, Harry. - dijo una muchacha con el pelo largo y ojos grandes y misteriosos que venía justo detrás de Neville.

\- Hola Luna, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, gracias. - dijo Luna. Ella estaba sosteniendo una revista en su pecho; con un titular de grande letras que anunciaba que había un par de Espectroanteojos gratis en el interior.

\- ¿El Quisquilloso todavía anda bien? - preguntó Harry, que sentía una cierta afición por la revista después de que le había dado una entrevista exclusiva el año anterior.

\- Oh sí, tiene mucha circulación. - dijo Luna, alegremente.

\- Busquemos asientos. - dijo Harry, y los tres se encaminaron por los pasillos a lo largo del tren a través de la silenciosa horda de llamativos estudiantes. Por fin encontraron un compartimiento vacío, y Harry, agradecido, entró en él dándose prisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire se encontraba de pie en el vagón de los prefectos, frente a siete de los ocho prefectos, dándoles las instrucciones correspondientes de cada año. Normalmente era un profesor con más antigüedad, o el Premio Anual, quien se dedicaba a aquella tarea, pero aquel año la responsabilidad había sido otorgada a la Consejera. La razón era que ninguno de los profesores activos del colegio se encontraba en el tren; salvo el profesor Slughorne, quien acababa de reintegrarse al profesorado. Aquel año se habían tomado muchas medidas adicionales de seguridad, como era el uso de nuevos y más poderosos encantamientos de protección alrededor del castillo y los terrenos, y la vigilancia constante de varios Aurores en las diversas entradas al colegio.

Además de aquello, que ya les había explicado a los prefectos, se habían programado rondas nocturnas de patrullaje que los profesores y ellos debían realizar.

\- Así que esas han sido las medidas adicionales adoptadas este año. – puntualizó Claire, agitando la varita para repartir los horarios semanales de los patrullajes de cada uno de ellos. – Confío en que si algunos de los nuevos prefectos tiene alguna duda, pueda recurrir a alguno de sus compañeros mayores en busca de ayuda. Señorita Parkinson…

Una chica de sexto de Slytherin alzó una ceja.

\- Usted deberá informar al señor Malfoy de todo lo que les he dicho aquí.

Un alza leve de una de las esquinas de los labios de la joven fue la única respuesta que recibió.

\- Bien, pueden comenzar con sus patrullajes en el tren ya. – indicó Claire, tras lo cual los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse y a salir del vagón para ir a vigilar los pasillos del tren.

Claire miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se sentó finalmente. Había sido una mañana agitada, desde muy temprano se había presentado en la plataforma 9 ¾ para realizar pequeñas inducciones de bienvenida a los estudiantes de primero que lo requirieran, explicándoles las reglas del colegio, la ceremonia de selección, las clases y demás. Y había habido bastante que hacer, incluso aunque la cantidad de estudiantes de primer año había bajado bastante en comparación con los últimos años. El miedo estaba esparciéndose entre los padres.

Sintió que algo se movía debajo de su chaqueta, a la altura del pecho, y Claire sonrió. Abrió su chaqueta lo suficiente para que Pixie, su pequeña mascota, asomara su cabeza hacia el exterior.

\- ¿Ya tienes hambre de nuevo? – preguntó Claire, con ternura. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un paquetito plástico sellado con varios trozos de manzana roja y dulce. Sacó un trozo y se lo ofreció al pequeño y tierno animalito, que trepó hacia su hombro y agarró la manzana firmemente para comer enérgicamente.

Claire emitió una risita. Tras aquella primera semana de estar juntas, Pixie se había vinculado completamente con ella hasta el punto de que podía pasar horas completas en completa calma, trepada en su brazo u hombro, o escondida en algún bolsillo, como lo haría con una madre.

\- Es tan tierna. – dijo Hermione, observando a la petaura con una sonrisa, mientras esta comía de la manzana con ganas.

\- Lo es, ¿verdad? – confirmó Claire, sonriéndole a su amiga/alumna. Ron también estaba ahí, se había quedado junto a Hermione y ahora estaban ellos tres solos. – ¿No irán a patrullar?

\- Si, sólo queríamos saber como has estado. – respondió Hermione.

\- No te hemos visto en varios días. – le recordó Ron, apartando la vista después, avergonzado. Estaba claro que recordaban su enfado.

Claire asintió lentamente.

\- Bueno, estoy bien. – dijo, y sonrió. – Fue una semana bastante ocupada, la verdad, por eso no pude ir a La Madriguera. ¿Cómo pasaron el final de sus vacaciones?

\- Bien. – dijo Ron, simplemente.

\- Tranquilos en casa de Ron. – dijo Hermione, al mismo tiempo. Y desvió la mirada, luciendo visiblemente contrariada, buscando palabras adecuadas para hablar. – Mira, Claire… Acerca de lo sucedido en el callejón Diagon…

Claire alzó una mano para detenerla.

\- Si, sobre eso. – la interrumpió. – Miren, no debería haber dicho lo que dije. Está más que claro que ustedes son grandes amigos, y Harry es muy, muy afortunado de poder contar con ustedes. Tampoco debería haberle hablado así a Harry, mucho menos luego de que no hace ni tres meses su padrino murió protegiéndolo…

Claire suspiró y se puso de pie.

\- Me asusté mucho luego de no poder encontrarlos por ningún lado; no tienen ni idea de las múltiples ideas que se me pasaron por la cabeza. En ninguna de ella, claro, ustedes mismos habían sido los responsables de su propia ausencia… - los miró, severa. – Fue el susto lo que me hizo enojarme con ustedes; me preocupé mucho. Lamento lo que les dije.

Los miró y les sonrió levemente. Hermione sonrió, radiante, y se acercó para abrazarla.

\- No, Claire; nosotros lo sentimos. Sabemos que fuimos muy descuidados… - dijo Hermione. Lexie, que había terminado su manzana, se había pasado a los hombros de Hermione, inquieta, atraída por su dulce perfume.

Entre Ron y Hermione, que estaban entretenidos con la pequeña mascota de Claire pasándose de uno al otro, jugando y pidiendo trozos de manzana, le contaron lo que habían hecho durante su fuga de la tienda de Fred y George; cómo habían seguido a Draco Malfoy a esa horrible tienda en el callejón Knockturn, lo que habían escuchado que le decía al encargado de la tienda y la teoría de Harry acerca de que era un Mortífago.

\- Draco Malfoy en las filas del señor Tenebroso… - murmuró Claire. – Aquello es muy improbable.

\- Lo sabemos, pero Harry insiste en que ha reemplazado a Lucius Malfoy como seguidor de Ya-sabes-quien. – dijo Ron.

Claire se quedó pensativa varios segundos, mientras observaba como Lexie trepaba rápidamente hasta el hombro de Hermione, solo para saltar y planear cortamente hasta la túnica de Ron, a la altura de la cintura, y comenzaba a ascender ágilmente hasta los hombros del pelirrojo. Los dos estudiantes la miraban, esperando pacientemente a que ella dijera algo. Finalmente los miró.

\- Bueno, creo que ustedes saben mucho mejor que yo lo obstinado que puede ser Harry, ¿no? – comentó, a lo que ellos asintieron. – Lo importante ahora es… no incentivar aquella idea que tiene. Lo menos que queremos en estas circunstancias es a Harry merodeando por los pasillos del castillo siguiendo a Draco; realmente podría traerle problemas. Ustedes dos… no le den peso a su teoría. De todos modos, lo más probable es que se trate de un error.

Claro que, como buena científica, no podía descartar la veracidad de la hipótesis de Harry sin que hubiera pruebas contundentes para hacerlo. Hermione y Ron asintieron.

\- Vayan a patrullar ya, así podrán descansar y comer algunas cosas del carrito antes de que lleguemos a Hogsmeade. – indicó Claire, alzando su mano, con la palma hacia arriba en la dirección de Lexie, que estaba sobre el hombro de Ron. La mascota miró la mano de su dueña y, tras un leve cálculo, saltó y aterrizó justo en medio de la mano de Claire antes de trepar hacia su hombro.

\- Nos vemos después, Claire. Digo… - Hermione sonrió, cómplice. – Consejera White.

\- Por ahora. – sonrió Claire, misteriosa. Ante la mirada confundida de los dos, rió levemente. – Ya lo averiguarán. Vayan ya.

Ron y Hermione le sonrieron una última vez antes de salir del vagón y comenzar a pasear por los pasillos.


	6. Inicio del año

**6\. Inicio del año escolar.**

Claire caminaba, presurosa, siguiendo el camino de tierra que conducía desde el castillo hacia la verja de entrada a los terrenos del colegio, guiada por la luz amarilla de una lámpara. No llevaba ni un día desde el comienzo del año escolar y ya se sentía bastante agotada. Claro, en comparación con el año anterior, había tenido mucho más trabajo que realizar desde el primer día. Incluso antes. Antes del día de inicio de clases, había ayudado a los profesores a organizar los horarios de cada estudiante, nuevo y antiguo, lo que la había tenido un par de horas transcribiendo, con magia, por suerte, las horas de cada clase de cada muchacho que estudiaría aquel año en las tarjetas de pergamino diseñadas para ello.

El día de inicio de curso, había tenido que llegar temprano a la estación nueve y tres cuartos para recibir a los estudiantes hijos de muggles de primer año y sus padres, para darles indicaciones especiales, así como a aquellos alumnos nuevos hijos de padres magos que no habían asistido a Hogwarts en su juventud. Luego, ya en el tren, había asistido a los prefectos con los patrullajes de los compartimientos y pasillos, en busca de problemas que solucionar luego de haberles expuesto las nuevas reglas y medidas de seguridad adoptadas para aquel año. No había habido demasiadas complicaciones; había tenido que confiscar algunos artículos prohibidos, mayormente bromas, y deshacer los efectos de un encantamiento moco-murciélago que le habían lanzado a un estudiante de Hufflepuff, pero nada mayor a eso.

Al llegar a la estación en Hogsmeade, había conducido a los de primer año hacia los pequeños botes que los llevarían en el tradicional viaje a través del lago negro hacia su primera entrada en el colegio. Normalmente era Hagrid quien se encargaba de ello, pero aquel año pasaría aquel día con su medio hermano Grawp, a quien el profesor Dumbledore había acomodado una cueva en las montañas para que viviera. Durante las vacaciones, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había pasado mucho tiempo con el gigante, pero ahora que el curso comenzaba, no podría ir a verlo tan seguido, algo que tenía que explicarle bien para que no hubiera problemas, al parecer.

La cantidad de estudiantes de primero aquel año, sin embargo, había sido mucho menor a la del año anterior, muy seguramente debido a la revelación oficial del regreso del Señor Tenebroso, así que el viaje en botes había sido muy expedito. Gracias al poco número de botes que vigilar, Claire había podido, además de conducir a los chicos y chicas, contarles algunas cosas acerca del colegio; parte de su historia, su construcción, algo de los profesores, del bosque y el lago, y las criaturas que lo habitaban.

Algunos de los niños se mostraron temerosos al saber que bajo la superficie del cuerpo de agua que estaban atravesando vivía un calamar gigante, y no pudieron ocultar el alivio de sus rostros cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, sin importar que Claire les asegurara que el cefalópodo era muy amable y tranquilo. La consejera los condujo a través de los pasillos hasta el recibidor frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, que se encontraban cerradas, y estaba preparada para guiarlos a través de las mesas de las cuatro casas para comenzar con la selección cuando se lo indicaran cuando la profesora McGonagall había salido del comedor y le había informado acerca de un trabajo urgente que debía realizar; ir a recoger a Harry Potter a la entrada de los terrenos pues, por razones no informadas, había perdido la oportunidad de subirse a los carruajes. La subdirectora se encargaría del resto de la ceremonia de selección mientras ella iba a buscar a Harry.

Tras algunos minutos de caminata acelerada, pudo ver la gran reja de entrada al terreno del colegio, y a un par de siluetas tras ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la reja como para que la luz de la lámpara iluminara los rostros de Harry y Tonks, Claire jadeó; toda la parte del rostro de Harry bajo su nariz estaba manchada de sangre, así como el cuello de su chaqueta y una de sus mangas.

\- Harry, ¿qué diablos te pasó? – preguntó, preocupada y seria, abusando de un poco de la privacidad de no estar dentro del castillo para maldecir de esa manera.

\- No… no fue… - comenzó a decir Harry.

\- Draco Malfoy se lo hizo. – informó Tonks, desanimada. – Encontré a Harry paralizado en el piso de uno de los vagones del tren, cubierto por su capa invisible.

Harry miró a la Auror, molesto, antes de volver a mirarla a ella. Claire ya se había hecho una idea de los que había pasado, basándose en lo que Hermione y Ron le habían dicho en el tren. Sólo suspiró; al menos no había pasado a mayores. Claire sacó su varita y le dio un golpe al candado que sujetaba las cadenas que cerraban la reja, haciendo que éstas se enrollaran hacia atrás y las rejas se abrieran.

\- Gracias por traerlo, Tonks. – agradeció la consejera, mientras Harry ingresaba al colegio. – Yo me encargaré desde aquí.

La Auror asintió, desganada.

\- Gracias, Tonks. Por todo. – dijo Harry, despidiéndose.

\- Nos vemos, Harry. – se despidió Tonks, volteándose para retirarse.

Claire cerró la reja y golpeó el candado con la unta de su varita. Las cadenas volvieron a enroscarse alrededor de la reja antes de que el candado se cerrara, asegurando la entrada. Luego, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo, en silencio por los primeros minutos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el señor Malfoy? – preguntó Claire, finalmente, seria. Harry la miró un momento, antes de responder, sin dejar de caminar.

\- Me dio una patada en el rostro. – dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la consejera.

Harry le explicó, avergonzado, que se había colado en el compartimiento que Malfoy estaba utilizando con otros alumnos de Slytherin, para escuchar su conversación luego de enterarse que había faltado a sus obligaciones de prefecto. Debido a eso, tuvo que contare la razón de fondo de todo eso; lo que había presenciado en el callejón Knockturn. Claire ya lo sabía, claro, gracias a Ron y Hermione, pero lo escuchó detenidamente de todas maneras.

\- Lo importante es que estás a salvo. – dijo Claire, mirándolo. Llevaban la mitad del camino ya. - ¿Te duele la nariz?

\- No. Tonks me la arregló. – dijo Harry, visiblemente irritado, seguramente por el hecho de que no le diera importancia a su teoría de que Malfoy era un mortífago. – Claire, escuchaste lo…

\- Podría haberte limpiado un poco. – interrumpió Claire, apuntándolo con su varita. Todo rastro de sangre desapareció, y Harry quedó completamente limpio. – Harry, me parece muy poco probable que…

\- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? – preguntó Harry, deteniéndose y mirándole de frente, irritado. - ¿Acaso todos saben lo que Voldemort haría?

Claire lo miró, alzando una ceja y poniendo los brazos como jarras. Harry se percató del tono que había usado y suspiró, calmándose un poco.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó el joven. – No pretendía gritar.

Claire asintió y volvió a caminar hacia el colegio. Harry la siguió, caminando a su lado.

\- Respecto a lo del callejón Knockturn… - habló Harry tras unos pocos minutos. – También lo siento.

Claire suspiró.

\- Yo siento lo que dije ese día. – dijo la consejera. – No es que no fuera cierto, pero podría haberlo dicho de otra manera. Harry, todos aquellos quienes nos preocupamos por ti estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para protegerte y…

\- Pero yo no lo he pedido. – interrumpió Harry. – No he pedido que nadie se arriesgue por mí…

Claire alzó una mano y posó un dedo sobre los labios de Harry para callarlo.

\- Harry, ¿acaso no protegerías a Ron o Hermione, o a cualquiera de tus amigos, simplemente por el hecho de que estén el peligro? – preguntó Claire, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Un brillo especial en los ojos de Harry le dio la respuesta, así que retiró su dedo. – Eso pensé. Pasa los mismo con todos nosotros, Harry. No nos importa que seas o no El Elegido. Te protegemos porque nos preocupamos por ti. Porque te queremos.

Harry se quedó en silencio, antes de que ella volviera a caminar.

\- En fin, todo olvidado. – dijo Claire, cuando Harry le dio alcance, y lo miró de lado, sonriéndole. El muchacho también le sonrió. – Pero, de todas maneras, debo pedirte que tengas cuidado, ¿está bien? Sé muy bien que el asunto con el señor Malfoy no ha terminado… sólo, ten cuidado.

Al fin llegaron a la escalera del castillo y mientras las puertas de roble se abrían, un gran estallido de risas y carcajadas y de vasos y copas tintineantes los recibieron a través de las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor.

\- Será mejor que vaya a buscar mi capa. – dijo Harry, en vista de que llamaría demasiado la atención si entraba sin su uniforme. Claire asintió.

\- Apresúrate. – dijo Claire. – O podrías quedarte sin cena.

Sonrió cuando Harry salió corriendo en dirección de la Torre de Gryffindor, y entonces ingresó ella misma al Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de profesores. Los ojos del director se fijaron en los de ella, al igual que los de Mcgonagall. Claire les dedicó un asentimiento leve de cabeza, indicándoles que ya todo estaba bien. Los dos ancianos volvieron a prestar absoluta atención a las conversaciones que cada uno de ellos mantenía con algunos de sus colegas.

La consejera llegó hasta la mesa de los profesores y tomó asiento sobre una silla desocupada entre el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Snape. Amablemente, el profesor de Encantamientos le había preparado un plato con algo de papas fritas y pollo, que se mantenían calientes gracias a su magia. Le dio las gracias al pequeño hombre y comenzó a comer.

\- Imagino, consejera White, que le habrá quitado algunos puntos a Gryffindor por el retraso de Potter, ¿no es así? – habló el profesor Snape, a su lado. Claire tragó el bocado que estaba masticando y lo miró con una ceja alzada con curiosidad.

\- No, no lo hice, profesor. – respondió Claire, tranquila. Los ojos oscuros del profesor de pociones le sostuvieron la mirada. – Las circunstancias del atraso del señor Potter no fueron enteramente responsabilidad de él; si le quitara puntos a Gryffindor, tendría que hacerlo con Slytherin, también.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – exigió Snape, algo molesto. – Definitivamente, si lo que Potter pretendía, como seguramente fue, era hacer una entrada triunfal, entonces…

\- Porque fue un estudiante de su casa el que provocó que el señor Potter no pudiera bajar del tren a tiempo. – dijo la consejera, sin perder la calma. – Pero, de todas maneras, el curso no ha comenzado aún, no corresponde quitar puntos a nadie, por el momento.

\- Estás siendo demasiado suave con él. Durante su segundo año, Potter hurtó un coche volador para venir aquí… siendo él, se salvó de una expulsión que a cualquier otro le hubieran dado inmediatamente. – prosiguió Snape, a lo que Claire negó con la cabeza.

\- Usted está siendo muy duro, profesor. – la consejera alzó levemente la voz, pero sin dejar de mantener el volumen dentro de lo aceptable para una conversación. – Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de aplicar un castigo justo cuando algún estudiante es merecedor de uno.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por varios segundos antes de que, como si se leyeran las mentes, dieran la discusión de la severidad de los castigos por concluida. Claire volvió a comer mientras Snape revisaba la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada.

\- ¿Y dónde está Potter, ahora? – preguntó, serio.

\- Fue a su Sala Común a ponerse su capa. – dijo Claire, elevando la vista para ver la mesa de los leones. Harry aún no había regresado.

\- Debe haber decidido que el atuendo de la túnica del colegio disminuiría su apariencia. – comentó Snape. Claire lo ignoró.

Cuando la consejera había terminado de comer lo que tenía en el plato, Harry entró en el Gran Comedor, con la túnica del colegio puesta, y se encaminó hacia el lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor que sus amigos le habían reservado. Lamentablemente para el pobre muchacho, apenas si había alcanzado a servirse los primeros bocados cuando los contenidos de fuentes y platos desaparecieron para dar paso a los postres. Claire sonrió y se sirvió una buena rebanada de pastel de chocolate y fresas.

Fue cuando la gran mayoría de los presentes había finalizado el postre cuando el director se levantó de su silla en el medio de la mesa de profesores, y las charlas y risas desaparecieron en el interior del Gran Comedor, casi al instante.

\- ¡La mejor de las noches para todos ustedes! – saludó Dumbledore, extendiendo los brazos. Muchos, si no todos, notaron el color negro y apariencia muerta de la mano derecha del anciano. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, provocando que el director mirara su propia mano y se la cubriera con la manga de la túnica. – Nada de qué preocuparse.

Los murmullos se detuvieron.

\- Ahora… a nuestros nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos. Y a nuestros antiguos estudiantes, bienvenidos de vuelta. Otro año lleno de educación mágica los espera. El señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que les advierta que habrá castigos severos a todo poseedor de cualquier artículo adquirido en una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. – comenzó el director. – Aquellos que deseen jugar en los equipos de Quidditch de sus casas, deberán dar sus nombres al Jefe de su casa, como de costumbre. También estamos buscando un nuevo comentarista, quien deberá hacer lo mismo. Muy bien, estamos muy complacidos de informar el regreso de dos miembros de nuestro cuerpo docente para integrarse al equipo de maestros. Primero, demos la bienvenida nuevamente a la Doctora Claire White, quien nos brindará de su apoyo como la Consejera y Coordinadora Escolar, este año también.

Claire se puso de pie y les dedicó un saludo a los estudiantes; la mayoría de los pertenecientes a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Cuando Claire se volvió a sentar, los aplausos pararon.

\- Así mismo, además de sus labores de consejera y coordinadora, y acorde a un programa planificado y preparado por todos los profesores, en conjunto con ella, la Doctora White realizará sesiones de Estudio y Práctica de todas las materias para los estudiantes de Quinto y Séptimo curso, para las preparaciones de los exámenes TIMOs y EXTASIS. Los horarios serán publicados mañana en los tablones de anuncios de sus Salas Comunes. – agregó Dumbledore, sonriente. Aquella idea había surgido de la modalidad de Ayudantías que se impartían en las universidades muggle, y que servían de gran apoyo para el estudio de los alumnos. – También, demos la bienvenida de regreso al profesor Slughorn.

El anciano calvo y gordo se puso de pie; su calva brillaba con la luz de las velas.

\- Es un viejo colega mío que ha accedido a reasumir su puesto de Profesor de Pociones. – explicó el director.

\- ¿Pociones? – se escuchó el eco a través de todo el comedor. Muchos estudiantes volvieron a los murmullos, confundidos y curiosos. La mirada de Claire se encontró con la de Harry, Hermione y Ron. La consejera solo pudo encogerse de hombros, disculpándose por no haberles dicho nada.

\- El profesor Snape, mientras tanto, tomará el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¡No!

El grito provino de la mesa de Gryffindor, específicamente de Harry, quien miraba con furia hacia el profesor de pelo negro y grasiento. Dumbledore aclaró su garganta; todo el salón había explotado en un embrollo de conversaciones. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que el silencio se hiciera total, antes de seguir.

\- Ahora, como todos sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores están, una vez más, ganando fuerzas. – dijo Dumbledore, y el silencio se endureció más. – No puedo enfatizar lo suficientemente fuerte qué tan peligrosa es la situación presente, y qué tanto cuidado debemos de tener cada uno de nosotros en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo.

Y agregó que las protecciones mágicas del castillo habían sido reforzadas, que las restricciones debían respetarse y seguirse, e instó a todos a reportar cualquier actividad sospechosa en el castillo y sus alrededores. Luego, como era costumbre, los envió a todos a la cama.

Claire se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, con tiempo de sobra para darse una buena ducha y habiendo tenido una espléndida noche de sueño ininterrumpido. Tras todo lo que había hecho aquel primer día, tuvo la suerte de verse eximida de rondas de patrullaje por los pasillos durante la noche. Luego de ducharse y vestirse, se dirigió hacia su despacho para preparar todo lo que necesitaría para aquel primer día de clases. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era enviar los horarios para las clases de estudio y práctica en los tablones de anuncios de las Salas Comunes.

Al llegar, tomó los horarios que había preparado para cada casa y, dándole un golpe a cada uno con la punta de la varita, éstos desaparecieron; aparecerían colocados en los tablones mediante magia. Las clases que daría para reforzar el estudio de los de quinto y séptimo estaban divididas en cada materia, naturalmente, y en cada curso, con intervalos cada catorce días. Puesto que la mayoría asistía a clases desde temprano en la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde, todas las sesiones de estudio y práctica estaban programadas para después de la cena. A las siete de la tarde, los estudiantes de quinto tendrían sus sesiones, durante una hora, de la clase asignada para cada día. A las ocho, los de séptimo tendrían las suyas. Como eran nueve las clases que estaría reforzando, la semana siguiente, cuando ya todos los estudiantes hubieran tenido al menos una lección de cada materia haría una sesión de cinco materias de aquellas nueve, una materia cada día, y la semana siguiente las siguientes cuatro, dejando el viernes de aquella semana, libre.

Lo siguiente en el itinerario era prestar ayuda, durante el desayuno, a los jefes de casa con las calificaciones de los TIMOs obtenidos por los ahora estudiantes de sexto curso, para que pudieran inscribirse en las materias para terminar de asignar sus horarios. Si bien la mayor parte tenía pre aprobadas la mayoría de las asignaturas que habían solicitado, seguía habiendo algunos conflictos con estudiantes que habían querido probar suerte para ver si aprobaban el ingreso a algunos cursos EXTASIS sin haber obtenido el TIMO necesario.

En cuatro carpetas sobre su escritorio, cada una con la insignia de una de las casas, estaban los informes de las calificaciones y las asignaturas solicitadas por cada estudiante. Claire terminó de vestirse y arreglarse antes de salir, llevando los informes consigo hacia el Gran Comedor.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron se encontraron con Hermione para bajar a desayunar. Harry, ansioso por algo de apoyo a su teoría sobre Malfoy, quiso contarle de inmediato a su amiga acerca de lo sucedido en el tren. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, los tres se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de compañeros compuesto por estudiantes de quinto y séptimo, apilados frente al tablón de anuncios.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Ron.

Ginny emergió entonces de entre varios de ellos y se encaminó hacia ellos.

\- Claire publicó los horarios para sus clases de práctica. – informó. – Los de quinto tenemos todos los días después de la cena. Luego entran los de séptimo. Por suerte no son obligatorias; no sé cómo lo haría con todos los deberes si tuviera que asistir a todas.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Hermione, luciendo decepcionada. – Definitivamente será de mucha ayuda para tus TIMOs si asistes. Ojalá los de sexto pudiéramos ir.

\- Yo prefiero las cosas como están. – sonrió Ron. – Me encanta estar en sexto. Vamos a tener mucho tiempo libre este año. Períodos enteros en los que podremos solo sentarnos y relajarnos.

\- ¡Vamos a necesitar ese tiempo para estudiar, Ron! – dijo Hermione, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, los cuatro.

Entonces Hermione detuvo a un chico de primero, que llevaba un disco con colmillos, un artículo prohibido. Después de confiscarlo, Ron se lo arrebató de las manos y sonrió, planeando quedárselo para sí. Harry aprovechó que el revuelo por el desayuno parecía tener a todos distraídos para contarle a Hermione lo sucedido con Draco en el tren.

\- Obviamente se estaba luciendo con Parkinson, ¿no es cierto? – opinó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno… - dijo ella, dudando. – No sé… suena a que Malfoy quería verse más importante de lo que es, pero… eso sería decir ya una gran mentira.

\- Exactamente. – convino Harry, entusiasmado, pero no pudo agregar nada más porque habían llegado al Gran Comedor, cerca de todos los oídos que quisieran escuchar su conversación.

El techo del comedor estaba de un azul sereno y veteado con difuminadas nubes, igual que el cielo visible a través de las altas ventanas. Mientras comían avena, huevos y tocino, se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre su próxima inasistencia a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- ¡Él no puede pensar de verdad que seguiríamos con esa asignatura! – dijo Hermione, afligida. – Digo, jamás hemos demostrado mucho entusiasmo, ¿verdad?

\- Exacto. – dijo Ron, tras tragarse un huevo frito entero.

Los estudiantes tenían claro que ninguno de los de sexto continuaría en la asignatura de Hagrid para los EXTASIS.

Tras el desayuno, se quedaron esperando en sus lugares para recibir sus nuevos horarios. Tras varios minutos en los cuales los jefes de casa y Claire recorrían las mesas, dividiendo a los estudiantes por cursos, entregando los horarios desde los grados inferiores. Finalmente les tocó a los de sexto. La profesora McGonagall llegó hasta ellos, y Claire se le unió, para sorpresa de los estudiantes. Ambas se dirigieron primero a Hermione.

Por supuesto, ella fue inmediatamente aprobada para las siete clases que había solicitado. Con Neville, que estaba sentado junto a Hermione, la decisión llevó un poco más de tiempo. El rostro redondo del muchacho estaba ansioso, mientras la profesora revisaba su solicitud de clases y los resultados de los TIMOs.

\- Herbología está bien. – dijo la profesora. – La profesora Sprout estará encantada de recibirte con un TIMO "Extraordinario". Y calificas para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con un "Supera las Expectativas". Pero el problema es Transformaciones. Lo siento, Longbottom, pero un "Aceptable" no es lo suficientemente bueno para continuar el nivel de EXTASIS. No creo que puedas hacer frente al programa del curso. Pero ¿por qué quieres continuar con Transformaciones? Nunca he tenido la impresión de que hayas disfrutado la clase.

Neville murmuró algo sobre que su abuela quería.

\- Ya va. – bufó la profesora. – Es hora de que tu abuela se enorgullezca del nieto que tiene, en lugar del que piensa que debería tener. Sobre todo, después de lo sucedido en el Ministerio.

Neville se sonrojó; jamás la profesora McGonagall le había dado un cumplido antes. Claire sonrió levemente detrás de la profesora, mirando al muchacho.

\- Lo siento, Longbottom, pero no puedo dejarte entrar en mi clase de EXTASIS. Sin embargo, veo que tienes un "Supera las Expectativas" en Encantamientos. – dijo la profesora. - ¿Por qué no lo intentas con el profesor Flitwick?

\- Mi abuela piensa que Encantamientos es una opción fácil. – murmuró Neville.

\- Escoge Encantamientos. – dijo. – Y le escribiré unas palabras a tu abuela para recordarle que sólo porque ella reprobó su TIMO de Encantamientos, la clase es inútil.

Neville sonrió y la profesora McGonagall golpeó el horario con la punta de su varita, haciendo aparecer los detalles de las clases. Luego siguió con Parvati Patil, y luego con Harry, a quien aprobó para continuar con Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbología y, para sorpresa del joven, Pociones. Ron fue aprobado para las mismas clases que Harry, y ambos recibieron un elogio por parte de la profesora por su calificación en el TIMO de Transformaciones.

Finalmente, la profesora le indicó que le entregaría a Harry el listado de los inscritos para las pruebas de Quidditch, y entonces siguió con los alumnos de séptimo. Claire se quedó con ellos, sonriéndoles.

\- Tengo que hablarles de algo, chicos. – dijo. – Verán, las sesiones de estudio y prácticas comienzan la semana entrante y, en especial para las prácticas, necesitaré ayuda para supervisar a quienes asistan. En el caso de los alumnos de quinto, se me ha autorizado para pedir ayuda a estudiantes de sexto que deseen participar conmigo en la impartición de las clases. Y, bueno, sus TIMOs fueron muy buenos.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione y Neville, Claire les pidió que la ayudaran con las sesiones de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Runas Antiguas y Herbología. Hermione aceptó, encantada, por supuesto. Harry demoró un poco en decidirse, pero tras pensar que no sería muy diferente a lo que hacía para el ED, terminó aceptando. Neville demoró aún más, nervioso y completamente confundido. No parecía creer que hubiera razones suficientes para ser elegido para asistirla en Herbología.

\- ¿Qué dices, Longbottom? – preguntó la consejera. – Además de la señorita Granger, fuiste el único en obtener una puntuación perfecta en el TIMO de Herbología.

Neville abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Entonces, ¿cuento con tu ayuda? – insistió Claire, sonriendo levemente. Neville sólo asintió. Claire sonrió más.

Ron, quien se había encorvado sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, aparentemente de mal humor por no haber sido seleccionado para asistirla en alguna de sus sesiones de estudio, fingió no escuchar nada de aquello.

\- También tengo algo que preguntarle, señor Weasley. – dijo Claire. La cabeza pelirroja del muchacho se alzó, curioso. – Verá, el Premio Anual de este año no regresó a Hogwarts para estudiar su último curso, al igual que los otros candidatos. El premio se entrega acorde al desempeño del año anterior y entre la mayor parte del cuerpo docente determinamos que no habrá uno este año que reemplace al ausente.

El rostro de Ron, que se había ido desformando con esperanza, volvió a su seriedad anterior; por un momento había pensado que…

\- Sin embargo, necesitamos a alguien que haga las de coordinador de prefectos y yo lo propuse ante los maestros. – prosiguió Claire. – No negaré que hubo algunos que lo rechazaron, pero la mayoría lo aprobó. Así que, felicitaciones. Por este año, será el Jefe de Prefectos.


End file.
